Vacation Nightmare
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Savannah escapes and follows the Morgans on their first family vacation?, to make things worse she manages to take the children, will Derek, Penelope and the team be able to reunite the kids with their parents or will Savannah finally win
1. Chapter 1

Vacation Nightmare-Ch 1

Melody was so excited as she sat between her mom and dad, all she wanted to do was talk about the trip, she wanted to talk about the clouds, the water, the sand and ohhhhhhhh she couldn't wait to play in the sand with her daddy. Penelope leaned down and kissed her son Jamie on the top of the head and said, "momma loves you little man".

Derek was sitting there smiling at his daughter when he suddenly felt someone watching him, he glanced over his shoulder and then shook it off, Penelope said,  
"are you alright handsome"?, he said, "yeah, I guess I', just excited about the trip goddess". Penelope said, "Jamie is sleeping, he was worn out", Derek winked at her and said, "he's not the only one".

A few minutes later Melody yawned and Penelope said, "before you fall asleep do you need to go potty"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh", Penelope smiled and said, "come on princess". Derek looked up and said, "would you like me to take her"?, she said, "it's alright handsome I need to use the little girls room to".

He smiled and said, "hurry back baby girl, "I miss you when you are away from me", as his girls walked toward the back of the plane he glanced at his son and put his hand on the carseat and whispered, "you are daddys good boy". He closed his eyes and sighed happily as he thought all of his problems were in the far past, little did he know that his trouble was in the back of the plane staring at him as he slept.

Melody giggled as she sat on the toilet, she was so excited because she had never flown on a plane before, Penelope laughed and said, "you are all excited today aren't you"?, all the little girl could do was nod her head yes. Savannah figured that Penelope and Melody would take a few minutes so as soon as they headed into the bathroom she got up and made her way toward Derek.

She glanced over the top of the seat and saw Derek peacefully sleeping and then she saw the beautiful baby, the baby that would soon be their baby sleeping in the seat beside Derek. She wanted to lean over and kiss Derek on the lips but then decided to turn and head back to her seat, she knew that they would soon have all the time in the world to be together.

Melody practically skipped up the aisle as they headed back toward their seat, Penelope lifted her up and kissed her on the cheek and said, "there you go baby girl". Melody then watched as her mom buckled her back in her seatbelt before sitting down and buckling herself in the seat, when Penelope glanced back down at her daughter a few minutes later she found her sound asleep.

Penelope then covered her daughter up with the small blanket and then sighed happily as she laid her own head back against the seat and closed her tired and burning eyes. The next thing Penelope knew Derek was waking her up with a gentle kiss on the lips, she smiled and said, "I must have fallen asleep", he smiled and said, "we were all worn out baby girl".

When Penelope looked down Jamie was laying there looking around with a huge grin on his face, she said, "you look so much like your daddy", Jamie then started kicking his legs. Melody said, "are we dare momma"?, Penelope said, "that we are princess, that we are", Derek said, "now when we get off the plane I want you to hold mommas hand okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "tayyyyyyyy".

Derek unsnapped the carseat and picked up their son and said, "alright big boy are you ready"?, Jamie started babbling and Derek said, "that's right baby boy,  
that's right". A few minutes later the Morgan clan were walking through the airport oblivious to the fact that Savannah was walking through the airport not far behind them.

She watched as they got their luggage and then made their way toward the limo Dave had waiting on them, she hailed a cab and sighed happily as she followed the car in front of her to the place they would all be staying. After watching Derek and Penlope step onto the elevator she walked over to the counter and said, "yes I would like a room please".

Meanwhile back at Hotch pulls his cell off his side and says, "Hotchner" and on the other end he hears, "Agent Hotchner, we have a problem, it's Savannah, she's escaped". 


	2. Chapter 2

Vacation Nightmare-Ch 2

Hotch ran his hand over his head and said, "how long ago"?, the voice on the other end said, "sometime yesterday", he said, "SOMETIME YESTERDAY ARE YOU KIDDING ME AND YOU ARE JUST NOTIFYING US NOW"?, the voice said, "she was here at bedcheck at 9:00 lastnight but this morning she was no where to be found so she got out sometime after bedcheck".

Emily and the rest of the team walked over to Hotch and listened as he said, "do you have search parties out looking for her"?, the voice said, "yes and all of the local authorities have been notified but we thought that you would need to be notified immediately". He said, "thank you, me and my team will be there as soon as possible".

Before the call ended Hotch said, "I need to contact my agents that are on vacation in Hawaii and let them know what's happened"?, the voice said, "we will see you when you arrive" and then the call ended. Dave said, "what was all that about"?, he turned to face his team and said, "Savannah escaped from where she was being held sometime after bedcheck lastnight".

Reid said, "Penelope, we need to let her and Derek know" as he headed across the room pulling out his cell, he tried both Penelope and Dereks cells several times before saying, "it goes straight to voicemail". Hotch said, "we can call the hotel and ask to be connected to their room, Hotch pulled up the number to the hotel and started to dial.

Savannah was standing there looking down at the registry and saw that Derek and Penelope were in room 555, she smiled again when she was handed the key to room 560. She said, "thank you" as she turned and headed toward the elevator, she couldn't believe that she was going to be so close to her Derek and to her future children and she knew that all she would need was one chance and the children would be with her.

When the elevator doors opened she peeped out to make sure Derek or Penelope wasn't out in the hall, after making sure the coast was clear she stepped out and headed toward her room. As she passed by 555 she sighed wondering what Derek was doing, she put the key into her door and stepped inside her room and closed the door.

Penelope smiled and said, "this room is huge isn't it hotstuff"?, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips passionately and when they pulled apart he said, "later when the kids are asleep how about you and me make use of all of that space in the bathroom"?, she wiggled her eyebrows and said, "I love the way you think stud muffin".

Derek looked down at Melody and said, "how about we go get some lunch and thennnnnnnn we can hit the beach"?, Melody said, "tan we pway in da sand"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "we sure can baby girl". Penelope kissed her son on the top of the head and said, "I need to feed Jamie and change his diaper and then we are out of here".

Melody clapped her hands and said, "yayyyyyyyyyy", Jamie kicked his feet and squealed as Penelope took him through to the bedroom, Derek picked up his daughter and said, "are you having fun princess"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh daddy, wots and wots". He smiled and said, "that's good baby girl, daddy is glad to hear that".

Hotch tried several times before he could get the call to go through, a few rings later he heard, "thank you for calling the Hawaii Haven how may I help you today"?, he said, "yes mam my name is Aaron Hotchner and I'm with the FBI and I need to speak to one of my agents that is there on honeymoon"?, she said, "and what is your agents name sir"?, Hotch said, "Derek Morgan".

Penelope walked into the room and said, "alright you two let's get this party startedddddd", Derek took Melody by the hand and grabbed the diaper bag before the happy family headed out the door. The clerk said, "hold one moment while I connect you sir", Derek said, "the phones ringing, maybe I should go back and answer it"?, he looked down at his anxious daughter and said, "whoever it is will call back won't they princess"?, the little girl nodded her head as Derek picked her up and they rushed to get to Penelope and Jamie.

After a few more rings the clerk said, "there doesn't appear to be anybody in the room sir", he said, "can I leave a message please"?, she took the pen in her hand and said, "go ahead with your message sir". Hotch said, "urgent that you call me as soon as possible", he thanked the clerk for everything before ending the call.

He turned around and Emily said, "why didn't you tell him what was up"?, he said, "I didn't want to leave that in a message", he thought for a minute and said,  
"I'm not waiting, grab your gobags and I will book us some seats". Dave said, "no need to book the seats we can all go on my plane", Hotch said, "alright then grab your gobags and meet at the airstrip as soon as you can", they nodded their heads as they ran out of the room.

As he watched his friends climb into their cars he whispered, "I just hope that it isn't already to late"


	3. Chapter 3

Vacation Nightmare-Ch 3

Savannah grinned as she watched the father of her children walking toward the elevator, when the doors closed she waited a few seconds and then practically ran to the other elevator. When the doors to her elevator opened on the bottom floor she watched as they headed out toward the beach, she put on her sunglasses and pulled the hat down over her eyes and sighed happily as she headed out onto the beach.

Melody was so excited, she loved playing in the sand especially with her daddy, Derek spread the blanket out on the sand and put the umbrella up so that his beautiful wife and son wouldn't get to much sun while he was playing with Melody. Penelope laughed as she watched Derek and Melody fill the small bucket with sand and then Melody looked Derek up in the face and said, "tuwn it ober daddy".

Derek picked up the bucket and turned it over and then she put her little hands on top of his and said, "up daddy, pull it up", Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "alright princess" as they lifted the bucket up to reveal the first level of their castle. Melody looked at Penelope and said, "wookie momma,  
wookie".

Penelope said, "that's beautiful baby girl". Savannah was close enough so that she could see the family but still far enough away so that they couldn't see who she was. Meanwhile back home Hotch and the rest of the team were boarding Daves private jet, Reid looked down at his watch and said, "I hope that we are able to reach them before Savannah makes a move".

Emily said, "maybe she won't do anything"?, Reid said, "the probability of that is like 10% Em, she wants Derek and she will stop at nothing to get him, you haven't forgotten what happened last year have you"?, she sighed and said, "no but", Hotch said, "once we get into the air we will all keep trying to reach Derek and Penelope", they all nodded their heads in agreement as they got ready for the jet to take off.

Penelope kisses her sons cheek before she turns him around to watch his daddy, Derek waves and says, "hiiiiiiii baby boy", Jamie starts kicking his feet and squealing. Penelope says, "he loves it out here", Derek said, "that's my boy", she laughed and shook her head, Derek looked down when Melody tapped on his hand and she said, "wat bout me daddy"?, he kissed her forehead and said, "and you are my princess", the little girl smiled as they started on another section of their sand castle.

Savannah slowly slipped closer and closer to Penelope, she just had to get closer to Derek, she loved him and as she watched him playing in the sand she could imagine him making love to her and she could see herself pregnant with his child. She sighed happily as she imagined Derek, Melody, Jamie and herself as one big happy family but first she had to get rid of Penelope.

Hotch blew out a breath and said, "why don't they have their cells on"?, Emily laid her head down on her husbands chest and said, "they are on vacation Aaron and they never dreamed that anything would happen". He rested his head against hers and said, "I know it's just that I'm", she cut him off by kissing his lips gently and said, "you're worried, I know, we all are".

JJ gently squeezed Reids hand and said, "they will be alright Spence", he said, "she's my best friend Jayje and I have loved her almost since the first day I met her". She said, "are you still in love with her"?, he said, "no Jayje, no, I'm in love with you, I married you remember"?, he rubbed her stomach gently and said, "and I can't wait till this little one is born".

JJ said, "shhhhhh we aren't going to tell anybody until after the first trimester remember"?, he winked at her and said, "I know, I know it's just that I am so excited about becoming a dad". She kissed his lips and said, "and you are going to be a great dad", she said, "I love you Spencer Reid", he winked at her and said, "and I love you Mrs. JJ Reid, now and forever".

A few hours later Penelope and Derek carried their exhausted children into their hotel room, they put them into their night clothes and stood there smiling as they slept. Savannah slipped into their room and walked over to wine that was sitting in their glasses, she pulled out something from her pocket and put a little in both glasses and swirled the glasses around.

She then heard Derek and Penelope whispering so she slipped out of the room and down the hall toward her room, she said, "welllll it's their first day and they will want some alone time sooooooo I will give the drugs about half an hour to kick in before I can go and get my babies". She walked over and got her things ready so that when she got her hands on Melody and Jamie she could get away before Derek and Penelope woke up.

Derek and Penelope sat wrapped in each others arms drinking their wine, he kissed the side of her neck and said, "you look so beautiful", she glanced over her shoulder and said, "why agent Morgan I do believe that you are trying to seduce me". He said, "is it working"?, she turned in his arms and kissed his lips very passionately and when they pulled apart she said, "of course it is".

He yawned and said, "I guess today wore me out", she said, "yeah me to" as she covered her mouth and yawned, she laid her head back and said, "how about a little nap first"?, he rested his head against hers and said, "good idea". Savannah looked down at her watch and said, "it's time", she then slipped up the hall toward their room.

She pushed the door open and whispered, "putting this in the door worked" as she put the piece of tape in her pocket, she walked over and stood in front of the man of her dreams and said, "soon Derek, soon". She leaned over and gently kissed his lips and whispered, "I love you", he tightened his arms around his baby girl and said, "I love you to" before a light snore came from his lips.

She took a deep breath as she headed to the room where her children were sleeping, she put the baby in his carseat and then picked up Melody and managed to get them out of the room and into her car without waking them up. Before she pulled away from the hotel she looked through the mirror and said, "it's okay babies momma's here, momma's here".


	4. Chapter 4

Vacation Nightmare-Ch 4

Hotch was glad that the flight passed by quickly and they were all still trying both their cell phones and their room phone and were really starting to get worried because they couldn't reach anybody. Emily was talking to the clerk at the hotel as they stepped off the jet, she said, "mam we have been up there and nobody answers the door".

Emily says, "can you open the door and go inside"?, she said, "well that is against policy", Emily said, "forget your policy 4 members of our family are in danger". The woman said, "I will have to let you speak to my supervisor", Emily nodded her head and said, "just please hurry, this might be a matter of life and death".

Emily held on for what seemed like hours before she heard, "this is Jason Thompson how may I help you"?, she said, "Mr. Thompson my name is Emily Hotchner and I am with the BAU and we have an urgent matter to discuss". The supervisor listened to Emily fill him in on what had happened and she smiled when she heard him say, "yes yes of course we can go inside, I will get security and head right up".

She said, "thank you sir, we are still about 20 minutes out", he said, "let me have your number and I will contact you after we have made entrance into their room". She gladly gave him her number and said, "thanks again sir and we will be there soon", after the call ended Mr. Thompson contacted security and then headed up to Derek and Penelopes room.

Savannah stood with her arms crossed as she watched Melody and Jamie sleeping peacefully on the bed in front of her, she closed her eyes and imagined what life with Derek was going to be like. She was pulled back to reality by the sound of Jamie starting to fuss, she walked over and picked him up and said, "it's okay baby, mommy's here, mommy's here".

She said, "does mommas little man need a diaper change"?, Jamie laid still in her arms and looked up into her face, she said, "that's alright baby, you will get use to your new momma, both you and your sister will". She changed Jamies diaper and then fixed a bottle for him and sat down in her rocking chair and started humming as she fed the little boy.

After Jamie was finished with his bottle, she put him in the swing she had set up across the room and turned it on and said, "there you go sweetie" as she watched the swing go back and forth. She walked over to the bed when Melody started waking up, she said, "it's about time you woke up sleepy head, momma was starting to get worried".

Melody rubbed her eyes and said, "you no my momma, me want momma", Savannah said, "I AM YOUR MOTHER, DO YOU HEAR ME"?, Melody being so much like her mom said,  
"YOU NO MY MOMMA, ME WANT MOMMAAAAAAA". Savannah said, "shut up, you are going to wake your brother", she got off the bed and put her hands on her hips and said, "me want momma and daddy".

Savannah said, "wellllllll you can't have everything you want little girl", she then looked down at the little girl and said, "are you hungry, would you like some breakfast"?, she shook her head and said, "me noooooooo hungwy, me want momma". Savannah said, "I told you I am your momma now and soon, you, me, Jamie and your daddy are going to be a family".

Melody said, "you no famiwy, you stwangr", Savannah laughed and said, "I'm the stranger that is going to be your mommy for the rest of your life little girl so you better get use to it". She then turned and walked over and fixed the little girl some breakfast, she kept glancing over her shoulder to make sure that she wasn't trying to get away.

Mr. Thompson and the security detail made entry to Derek and Penelopes room and found them both sleeping on the couch, they walked over and he gently shook them both but got no response. After several attempts to wake them up with no luck he pulled out his cell and dialed Emilys number, after a few rings he heard,  
"this is Emily".

He said, "Mrs. Hotchner this is Mr. Thompson, we made entrance to their room and they are both sleeping on the couch, we have tried several times to wake the,  
but they are out cold", she said, "what about their children,how are they"?, they looked around and he said, "children, what children, it is just Mr and Mrs Morgan sleeping on the couch".

Emily said, "they have two children a 4 year old daughter named Melody and a 6 month old son Jamie", Mr. Thompson said, "I'm sorry but the only people in the room are your agents". Emily said, "get the local police there, we are only a few minutes out", he said, "I will go ahead and get surveilence footage and have it ready for you when you arrive", she said, "thank you, we will be there soon".

After ending the call she looked at the team and said, "Derek and Penelope are sleeping on the couch", Reid said, "what about Melody and Jamie"?, she shook her head and said, "they're gone, she's got them". Reid said, "I swear to God that I will kill her myself if those sweet babies are hurt", JJ intertwined their fingers and said, "she'll pay Spence, she'll pay" as their SUV pulled up in front of the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

Vacation Nightmare-Ch 5

They got out and headed toward the elevator, when they stepped into the room they saw a man who they assumed was Mr. Thompson trying to wake the sleeping couple again to no avail. JJ and Emily went over and started gently patting their cheeks and wiping their faces with wet towels until they finally woke up, Derek said, "E E Em, what are you doing here"?, she said, "listen to me, where are Mel and Jamie"?, Penelope said, "they are sleeping in the other room".

Reid got down in front of her and said, "they're not here P", she jumped up and became dizzy and fell back down and said, "what do you mean they're not here Spence"?, Reid put his hand on her knee and said, "P, Savannahs here and we're pretty sure that she has them". Penelope threw her arms around Spencer and said,  
"she's got my babies, she's got my babies" as he rocked back and forth holding his best friend.

Derek looked at Hotch and said, "she's a dead woman Hotch, do you hear me DEAD, if she's hurt my babies", Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "what is the last thing that you remember"?, they looked at each other and he said, 'after the kids both went to sleep we had some wine and fell asleep here on this couch".

Reid picked up the bottle of wine and said, "you've been drugged", Penelope said, "drugged but why"?, he said, "she wanted you and Derek out of her way so that she could achieve her mission which was to take the kids". Derek said, "you don't think she would hurt them do you"?, he shook his head and said, "no, I think that in some way she sees herself as their mother and you four as a family".

Savannah put breakfast on the table in front of Melody and said, "I fixed you pancakes, just like daddy does"?, she walked over and said, "me no hungwy", she said, "wellllll I was thinking that if you ate breakfast that maybe when Jamie wakes up that the three of us could go play on the beach"?, her eyes got wide and she said, "weally"?, Savannah said, "of course".

Melody then allowed Savannah to help her up to the table, she then sat down across from the little girl and smiled as she cut up her pancakes into small bites making it easier for Melody". Before she started eating she glanced over her shoulder and smiled as she saw that Jamie had drifted off to sleep in the swing that was sitting by the window.

Hotch looked at Mr. Thompson and said, "were you able to get that footage"?, he nodded his head and said, "it will be here in just a few minutes, they are trying to get footage from all of the doors". Penelope got up and wobbily walked over to the window and said, "this is all my fault", JJ walked over and said,  
"no it isn't honey, none of this is your fault".

She wiped her eyes and said, "she has my babies JJ and I don't know what she's doing to them, is she being mean to them, is she feeding them"?, Derek walked over and wrapped his arms around her and said, "Melody and Jamie are fine and I promise you that soon they will be here in our arms". She buried her head in his chest and said, "we can't lose them Derek, we just can't".

He kissed the top of her head and said, "we aren't going to lose them baby girl, I promise", she let the tears stream down her face as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. Emily looked at Hotch and said, "we have to find them and the sooner the better", Hotch nodded his head and said, "we have about 18 hours to find them or I'm afraid she will disappear and we will never find her".

Hotch glanced over at his heartbroken friends and said, "let's just hope that when the footage gets up here that we are able to see something that will help us find Savannah, Melody and Jamie". Emily wrapped her arms around her husband and said, "agreed and the sooner the better", they pulled apart when the door opened and one of their guards came in carrying the footage on a laptop.

Hotch put the computer on the table and the team gathered around, they forwarded it and watched as Savannah carried two sleeping children out one of the side doors. As they watched Savannah get into car, Reid paused the footage and wrote the liscense number, make and model of the car before hitting play and watching as the car turned left as it pulled out of the parking garage.

Penelope said, "now what"?, Hotch said, "now we get your kids back"


	6. Chapter 6

Vacation Nightmare-Ch 6

Hotch said, "we are going to need everybody on this", he put his hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "that means you to Garcia, that is if you think that you can"?, she said, "I want to help find my babies and when I do". Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "Savannah is going to go down baby girl", Reid took a deep breath and said, "yes she is and that's a promise".

Mr. Thompson said, "what can we do to help"?, he said, "we are going to need access to your hotel", he said, "anything you need you've got it", Hotch smiled and said, "Garcia did you bring your computer with you"?, she said, "of course I did sir", he said, "alright then we need to get started running that liscense to see what we can find out".

She stood up and went into her bedroom and came back a few seconds later with her computer in her hands, she put it on the table in front of her and took the paper from Reid and then took a deep breath as her fingers flew across the keyboard. Reid said, "what do you want us to do Hotch"?, he said, "when we find out where the car was rented or bought I want you and Dave to head there and see what you can find out", they both nodded their heads in agreement.

He then looked at JJ and said, "JJ I need you and Emily to talk to the workers and see if they saw anything, who knows, mabybe one of them heard her saying something". Both girls hugged Penelope and said, "we'll get them back Garcie", she said, "thank you my doves" as she continued working to find out something about the car.

Savanna sighed as she finished washing the dishes, she glanced over her shoulder and saw Melody looking out the window, Savannah dried her hands and said, "hi princess". Melody pulled away from Savannah and said, "tan me go home, pweaseeeeee"?, she said, "baby you are home, your home is with me and soon your daddy will be here with us and we will be the perfect family".

Jamie started fussing in the swing and she said, "we will be going to the beach in a few minutes, I just have to feed your brother and change him and then we can be on our way okay"?, the little girl nodded her head yes as Savannah turned around and picked Jamie up out of the swing and headed toward the bedroom to get the baby cleaned up.

Melody could hear Savannah in the other room so she walked over and tried to open the door and found it locked, she tried several more times before giving up and walking over and sitting on the bed. A few minutes later Savannah walked back into the room and said, "is mommys baby girl ready to go to the beach"?, she put her hands on her hips and said, "you no me mommaaaaaaaa, me want mommaaaaaaaaa".

Savannah put the carseat down and said, "from here on out I am the only momma you have and the sooner you get that through your head the better it will be for all of us". Melody said, "me want momma nowwwwwwwwww", Savannah said, "you are really making me mad little girl and trust me you don't want that", Savannah then held out her hand and said, "now come on and lets go to the beach for a while".

Melody reluctantly put her hand in Savannahs as they headed toward the door, they stopped and she shut and locked the door and said, "now that's mommys good little angel". As they walked across the sand Savannah smiled knowing that she had won, knowing that soon Derek would be with her and their kids and then their life would be complete.

Penelope said, "gotcha" as the information popped up on her screen, she looked up and said, "this car comes back to a Mary Smyth", Reid said, "did she by any chance leave an address"?, she said, "yessssssss and it's 2342th and Shadow Street, she is staying at the Hawaiian Hideaway", Reid looked at Penelope and said,  
"we'll call you when we get there".

Penelope wiped her eyes and said, "be safe my crimefighters", Dave kissed her cheek and said, "we will kitten", the rest of the remaining team watched as they headed out the door. JJ and Emily were interviewing the staff when one woman said, "oh yeah I remember her, she was a weird one", Emily said, "weird how"?, she said, "well when she was walking to her car a few hours ago she was saying something about somebody named Derek and how they were going to be together now and nothing would change it".

Emily looked at JJ and said, "did she notice you watching her"?, she said, "no she couldn't see me I was looking for something on the ground and when I heard her talking I looked up and saw her getting in her car". JJ said, "thank you so much, you've been a big help", the woman smiled and said, "anytime and I hope that you are able to get those 2 beautiful children back", JJ and Emily headed back up to the room to fill Hotch in on what they had found out.


	7. Chapter 7

Vacation Nightmare-Ch 7

Hotch and Derek were watching Penelope work her magic when JJ and Emily ran into the room, Derek said, "please tell me that you have some good news"?, Emily took a deep breath as she and JJ filled them in on what the witness had told them. Derek said, "she did all of this to get me, she did this to take me away from Penelope"?, Hotch said, "it's looking that way but we need to beat her at her own game".

Penelope said, "wh what do you mean beat her at her own game"?, Hotch said, "if she wants Derek we are going to have to give him to her", she stood up and said, "are you crazy bossman, she already has my children I'm not about to give her my husband to". JJ said, "I think what Hotch is saying is that we use her feelings for Derek against her".

Penelope listened as JJ said, "she will contact Derek sometime soon and all he has to do is convince her that he is ready to leave you for her and then she will tell to come to her and then we have her and the kids". Penelope wrapped her arms around Derek and said, "I can't lose them or you hotstuff, you three are my life".

He kissed the top of her head and said, "I'm not going anywhere baby, it's you and me forever and ever and nothing Savannah does is going to change that", she smiled and said, "I love you". Derek winked at her and said, "I love you to baby girl", Hotch said, "we will get you wired up and that way when she calls we can hear everyword that the two of you say".

Derek said, "so that way when I give you the word you can swoop in and get the babies"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "exactly, now all we have to do is to wait on her to call. Penelope said, "what about Spencer and Dave, they are on their way to the address that was given to the rental agency"?, Hotch pulled out his cell and said, "I'll just get them to standby until we get the call from Savannah and then we will", Penelope said, "pounce on her and get my babies back safely into my arms"?, he smiled down at her and said, "yes pounce on her and get your babies back".

Meanwhile Savannah was having her hands full with Melody and Jamie at the beach, Melody wasn't listening to anything she was telling her to do, all she wanted to do was play in the sand and totally block her out. Savannah plopped down on the sand beside her and said, "if you want to see your momma and daddy again you better be a good little girl or that will never happen".

Jamie then started screaming and no matter what Savannah tried he wouldn't stop crying, Melody looked up at her and said, "he want momma to", Savannah then blew out a deep breath and said, "how about you two be good and then when we get back to the hotel I call your daddy and let you talk to him"?, Melody looked up at her doubting what she said but then said, "pomise"?, she smiled and said, "I promise, now can we just have a little fun before we go back"?, she nodded her head and said, "kayyyyy".

Melody talked to Jamie and it didn't take long before she was able to soothe him and calm him down, Savannah took a deep breath and said, "okay what do you want to do"?, she got the bucket and said, "pway in da sand". Savannah laughed as she watched the little girl playing, as she watched she could easily see herself settling in as Melody and Jamies mom, now if she could just get rid of Penelope.

Reid and Rossi were sitting out in the parking lot watching for Savannah and the kids to come back, he looked over at Dave and said, "you don't think she's hurt them do you, because if she has I swear". Dave said, "slow down kid, no I don't think she would hurt them, she needs them to be able to finalize her so called family, the one she thinks in that psycho mind of hers with Morgan".

They sat there for almost 2 hours before they looked up and saw someone that looked like a disguised Savannah walking toward her room with two very tired kids in tow. Reid smiled and said, "Mel", Dave pulled out his cell and dialed Hotchs number as Reid took a little video of Melanie and Jamie so that he could send it to their very worried parents.

Hotch said, "what do you have Dave"?, he said, "a disguised Savannah is walking toward her room with Jamie and Melody, do you want us to approach her and take the kids now"?, Hotch said, "no we are waiting on Savannah to call the main thing she is after in life and that's Morgan". Dave said, "what if she doesn't call"?, Hotch said, "she's went through wayyyyyyy to much for her not to call, just give her a little more time and she will call".

Reid smiled as he sent the video to Penelope, she was sitting at her computer when her cell beeped, she hit the link and said, "my babies, ohhhhhh look at them Derek". He leaned over and said, "Melody, ohhhh my sweet princess and there is our little man", JJ smiled as she dialed Reids number, after a few rings she heard, "did she get it"?, JJ said, "she did and you made her day".

Once they got inside the room Savannah looked at Melody and said, "are you ready to talk to daddy"?, she clapped her hands and said, "weaddyyyyy", she pulled out her burner phone and dialed his number. Derek pulled his cell off of his side and said, "this must be her", Hotch said, "put it on speaker", he nodded as he put his cell on speaker and said, "this is Morgan".

The hearts of everybody in the room raced as they heard the sweet little voice of Melody say, "hiiiiiii daddy"


	8. Chapter 8

Vacation Nightmare-Ch 8

Derek was completely caught off guard by the little voice but said, "hi baby, are you and Jamie okay"?, she said, "we fine daddy, how momma"?, he wiped his eyes and said, "mommas fine and we both love and miss you both soooooo much". Melody laughed and said, "tan we come home daddy"?, he said, "don't worry baby you will be with daddy soon".

Melody said, "pomise"?, he said, "I promise baby, now can you do daddy a favor"?, she said, "uh huh", he said, "good girl, now can you go and give Jamie a biggggggggg kiss from us and hand Savannah the phone"?, she said, "kayyyy daddy, byeeeeee lub you". Derek said, "I love you to baby and I promise that I will be seeing you soon".

The next voice he heard was Savannah saying, "now do you see how much I love you"?m, he said, "what exactly do you want from me"?, she said, "I want you to finally be with the woman you are destined to be with and that's me". He said, "Savannah I", she said, "I want you to agree that you will end your marriage with Penelope and come and be with me and our kids".

He glanced over his shoulder at Penelope, she nodded her head and mouthed the words, "promise her anything", he said, "if I promise you that will you tell me where you are so that I can come and see my babies"?, she said, "I will but you have to come alone, if I see any cops or any of your team I can promise you that you will never see your kids again".

Derek took a deep breath and then she said, "are we clear"?, he said, "crystal clear", he took a deep breath and said, "I promise you that I will start the process to divorce Penelope". She smiled as she gave him the address, she said, "and remember if I see anybody but you", he said, "you won't, I promise you that, I will come alone".

After ending the call Savannah looked over at Melody and said, "daddy will be here soon baby and then we can all be what we were meant to be which is one big happy family". Melody got down on the floor beside her brother and started telling him that their daddy would be with them soon, Jamie cackled out and started kicking his feet as his sister spoke to him.

Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "I need to warn you about something", she said, "what"?, he said, "I don't know what I will have to say to her to distract her". She said, "so you want me to be prepared for anything I hear going on"?, he rested his forehead against hers and said, "yes, I don't want to hurt you goddess, that is the last thing on earth I would ever do".

She gently brushed her lips against his and said, "I know that handsome, just please come back safe to me", he smiled as he caressed her cheek and said, "I will and I promise you that no matter what I have to do I will walk into this room with our babies". She said, "I love you hotstuff", he said, "I love you to baby girl, now and forever".

She rested her head on his chest and sighed happily as he wrapped his arms tighter around her, they stayed wrapped in each others arms until Hotch said, "are you ready to head out"?, he nodded his head yes as the officer finished getting him ready. He walked to the door and then turned and said, "we'll be back soon baby".

She waved and said, "see you soon handsome", before the door closed she said, "when you get the babies in your arms give them a biggggggg kiss from me", he smiled and said, "I will baby, I will". As she watched him close the door before wiping the tears that were sliding down her cheek, JJ wrapped her arms around Penelope and said, "he will be fine Garcie, the team will keep him and the babies safe".

She nodded her head and said, "I know Jayje it's just", JJ rubbed her stomach and said, "believe me I know", Penelope smiled and said, "oh my, does this mean that"?, JJ nodded her head and said, "I'm pregnant". Penelope squealed out and said, "ohhhhhh Jayje that's great", she said, "Spence and I aren't telling anybody until after the first trimester but I wanted his or her Godmother to know first".

Penelope said, "I would be honored to be his or her fairy Godmother", the two laughed as they sat down on the bed to wait for the fireworks with Savannah to start.


	9. Chapter 9

Vacation Nightmare-Ch 9

On the way to where Savannah was hiding his children Derek was talking to Hotch, Dave and Reid and they had a plan all worked out, the plan was for Derek to keep Savannah distracted so that he could slip the kids out the back window. Derek sighed as he picked up his cell to fill his wife in on the plan, he wanted her to know everything that was happening.

Penelope paced across the floor as Derek said, "the plan is for me to keep her distracted so that Reid can get Melody and Jamie out the back window and take them to safety". She said, "keep her distracted you mean"?, he bit down on his lip and said, "any means necessary so that means that I want you prepared", she took a deep breath and said, "you want me prepared in case you have to do some things that you don't want to do".

Derek said, "right", he moved in the seat and said, "I love you baby girl, it's you and only you", she wiped her eyes and said, "I know handsome", she pushed her glasses up on her nose and said, "and I know that you will do anything it takes to bring our babies back home safely to us". As he pulled into the parking lot he said, "remember I love you baby girl".

She said, "I love you to handsome and please please be safe", he said, "always momma, always" before the call ended, he sighed as he climbed out of the car to make his way toward the door. Reid, Dave and Hotch were watching from a safe distance, they didn't want to take the chance on Savannah seeing them so they all stayed hidden until the time was right for Reid to get the kids.

Derek took a deep breath and everybody listneed as they heard him knock on the door, seconds later Savannah opened the door and said, "come in my love please come in". He stepped inside and instantly felt Melodys arms wrap around his legs, he picked her up and said, "ohhhhhhhhhh daddy's missed you", she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "me misseded you to daddy".

Savannah smiled as she watched Derek with their kids, he was an amazing daddy and she couldn't wait to be pregnant with his child so that their lives together would be cemented forever. Derek picked up Jamie and said, "there's daddys little man", Penelope wiped away the tears as she heard Melody babbling on about how much she missed her mommy.

Derek whispered, "momma misses you to baby girl", Jamie started kicking his feet and squealing and Derek said, "are you hungry little man", Savannah then walked the bottle over and handed it to him so that he could feed their son. Derek happily sat there holding his son and daughter as he watched his son as he took his bottle.

Penelope couldn't help but smile as she heard her husband humming to their children, she looked over at JJ and said, "Jamie loves it when he does that, it really helps him relax and take all of his bottle. JJ said, "you and Derek are amazing parents, I just hope that I can be half the mom that you are", Penelope said,  
"you don't have anything to worry about, you and Spencer are going to be wonderful parents".

Dereks mind wondered to what he was going to have to do and say to distract Savannah just long enough so that Spencer could slip the kids out the window and get them to safety. When Melody and Jamie both drifted off to sleep Savannah leaned down and said, "we can put them in the other room so that we can be alone for a while".

Savannah reached down and took the sleeping Jamie into her arms and kissed him on the cheek and said, "mommy loves you little man", Penelopes stomach turned upside down hearing Savannah calling herself mommy to her and Dereks kids. Derek stood up and carried Melody through to the other room, he kissed both kids on the cheek and whispered, "daddy loves you" before turning and following Savannah out of the room.

Derek walked into the other room and saw looked over at Savannah who was sitting on the bed, she patted the bed beside her and said, "come and sit down beside me my love". Derek swallowed hard and slowly headed over and sat down on the bed beside her, she stood up in front of him and then before he could say anything she straddled his waist and crashed her lips against his.


	10. Chapter 10

Vacation Nightmare-Ch 10

When they pulled apart she said, "you don't know how many nights I fell asleep dreaming about this moment, the moment that you and I would finally get the chance to be together. She rested her forehead against his and said, "we have a lot of things to discuss Derek", he looked up at her and said, "like what"?,  
she said, "like when you and Penelope get divorced where are the four of us going to be moving to"?, he said, "I'm not moving, I'm staying here, my job is here Savannah, my kids are here, my life is here".

She ran her hand down his muscular chest and said, "as of now me and your kids are your life Derek, Penelope is no longer a part of your life", his heart was breaking because he knew that Penelope was hearing every word that was being said". She started kissing the sensitive part of his neck and said, "soon you and I will be married and we can start our family".

Derek said, "o o our family"?, she said, "yes I want to be pregnant before Christmas", she sighed happily and said, "I know that you, me and our kids will have a long and happy life together but we need to move away from your ex-wife". Derek said, "you know something, you're right, I can get Hotch to transfer me to another state, one that's far away from Penelope".

Savannah handed him a drink and tapped the glasses together and said, "here's to us", Derek took a sip and she said, "no no handsome, you have to down it",  
he smiled at her and then downed the entire glass. She kissed his lips passionately and said, "now we are going to be together forever and ever", he just looked at her and smiled.

JJ wrapped her arm around Penelope as Derek started filling Savananhs head with lies, Penelope knew it was all lies but it still hurt to hear those words coming from Dereks lips. Savannah smiled and said, "really"?, he smiled as he reluctantly wrapped his arms around her and said, "yes really, we are together now and we need to move somewhere that we can start fresh".

Savannah crashed her lips to Dereks again, Derek knew that if he was going to keep her busy that he was going to have to make it look good and somehow he had to make sure that he was able to slip the magic word to Reid so he would know that it was safe for him to go and get the kids. Savannah whispered, "you are so sexy and I can't believe that you're finally mine".

Derek kissed the side of her neck and said, "believe it", she smiled as she stood up and unzipped her dress and slipped it down over her body, as Derek watched her dress hit the floor he knew that things were getting to hot to fast. Reid, Dave and Hotch were listening as Derek said, "do you know how long I have waited to hear those words come from your beautiful lips Savannah"?, she pushed him back on the bed and quickly jumped on top of him and said, "prove it Derek, prove how much you want me".

Savannah then leaned down and claimed his lips in another kiss, Derek rolled her under him and said the magic words that Reid had been waiting for, "you smell amazing" as his lips touched hers. Reid jumped out of the SUV and made his way toward the back window, he pushed it open and got inside and gently picked up Jamie and handed him out the window to Dave who wasted no time in getting the little boy back to the SUV where he was safe and away from the woman that had kidnapped him the night before.

Reid then gently shook Melody and when she opened her eyes and saw Reid she whispered, "unca Weed", he put his finger over his lips and said, "shhhh we have to be quiet". Melody nodded her head yes and Reid said, "are you ready to go home to momma"?, she smiled and said, "weadyyyyy", Reid walked the little girl to the window and put her in Hotchs arms before making his way back out of the window.

Once both kids were out into the SUV and safe Reid said, "we've got them P and they're both safe", tears of joy streamed down Penelopes cheeks and she said, "what about Derek, where's hotstuff"?, Derek waited to hear in his earpiece that both babies were safe before he rolled off of her and said, "maybe we are rushing into this, maybe we need to slow down"?, she said, "have you forgotten that if we aren't together than you won't be with your children either"?, he said, "no I haven't forgotten".

Savannah said, "what is this, what are you trying to pull Derek"?, he said, "nothing, what makes you think that I am pulling something"?, she jumped up off the bed and said, "are you playing me"?, he said, "no, no". She reached into a drawer and pulled out a gun and said, "I think you're lying", Derek said, "Savannah listen", she turned around and aimed the gun at him and said, "no Derek, you listen to me, if we aren't together then you die".

Seconds later Penelope screamed as 3 gunshots filled the air


	11. Chapter 11

Vacation Nightmare-Ch 11

Derek looked down to see blood running down his arm, Savannah said, "now do you see how serious I am"?, Derek reached out to take the gun and she stepped back and shot again but this time she missed because she tripped over one of Melodys toys laying on the floor. Derek lunged at her and they wrestled over the gun for a few seconds before she regained control of the gun and pushed him back.

Hotch looked at Reid and said, "you stay with Melody and Jamie" as him and Dave ran toward the building, Derek could hear Penelope in his ear but couldn't take the chance on saying anything afraid of what Savannah would do. He grabbed his arm and said, "I can't believe that you shot me", Hotch looked at Dave and then said, "where are you shot Morgan"?, he grunted and said, "you shot me in the shoulder, why Savannah"?, she said, "I told you that if I couldn't have the family that I wanted that nobody would have you and I meant it".

Hotch and Dave stood outside the door ready to rush inside, Savannah said, "I had a feeling that you would try something like this Derek so I made some how can I say it"?, he stood there holding his arm and said, "just spit it out Savannah, what did you do"?, she said, "we are staying here together or you are going to die".

Penelope said, "did she just say what I think she just said"?, JJ nodded her head and said, "she did but I can't figure out what she meant, what did she do that would take both her and Derek out"?, they both listened as Savannah said, "do you remember the drink you had earlier"?, he said, "yeah the wine"?, she sighed and said, "wellllllll let's just say that it was a killer year".

Hotch motioned that on the count of 3 they were going to crash through the door, on three he kicked the door open and they stepped inside with their guns both drawn. Savannah laughed and said, "you are tooooooooo late agents", Hotch said, "that's where you're wrong Savannah, you are going to pay for everything you have done".

Derek said, "what did you put in the wine Savannah"?, she said, "something that only I have the antidote for, well the antidote can be made but by the time they can get it ready it will be to late". Dave walked over and put the cuffs on her and said, "Savannah you are under arrest for kidnapping, assualting 2 federal agents and attempted murder".

She laughed as he finished reading her rights, she then said, "take me away, go ahead but by the time he gets the help it will be tooooooooo lateeeee" she sang happily as Dave led her from the room. Hotch said, "JJ get Penelope to the nearest hospital", she said, "on it Hotch" as they grabbed their things and ran out the door.

Derek wrapped his arm around Hotch and said, "yo you don't think she was serious do you"?, he grabbed the wine and said, "we aren't taking any chances" as they headed toward the SUV. When he climbed into the backseat Melody said, "daddy has owwie unca Weedddddd", Reid said, "we're taking daddy to get his owwie checked okay sweetie"?, she nodded her head yes as the car raced toward the hospital.

About half way to the hospital Derek started having trouble breathing, Reid said, "step on it Hotch", Hotch looked through the rear view mirror and saw his friend in distress and floored the pedal. Derek looked at Reid and said, "pretty boy if I don't, if I don't make it, please tell baby girl that I love her,  
tell her, tell her that I always have and I and I.

Reid said, "don't talk like that, you are going to be fine", Derek looked down at his kids and said, "ple pl please", he nodded his head and said, "I will, I promise". Reid then watched as Derek closed his eyes and fell into unconsciousness, Reid looked at Hotch and said, "hurry Hotch, we don't have much time", he nodded his head in agreement as they raced through to the ER entrance.


	12. Chapter 12

Vacation Nightmare-Ch 12

Hotch jumped out of the SUV and went around to the back side passenger door and threw it open and stepped back as several doctors ran toward them, Melody was clinging to Reid screaming, "wake up daddy, pweaseeee wake up". Reid kissed the top of her head and said, "the doctors are going to help daddy, they are going to do everything they can to make daddy better".

The sniffling little girl looked up at him and said, "pomise"?, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "I promise", she buried her head in his neck and watched as the doctors rushed her daddy inside. Penelope and JJ pulled up in front of the hospital and practically flew inside, when Melody saw her mom she started squealing, "mommaaaaaaa mommaaaaa".

Reid put her down and she ran over and wrapped her arms around Penelopes neck, Penelope said, "ohhhhh baby are you alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "me awight momma but daddy hwrt". Penelope looked up at Reid and said, "how bad is it"?, he said, "she shot him in the shoulder and she poisioned him and that is making it extremely hard for him to breathe".

Penelope said, "poisioned, what about an antidote"?, JJ reached down and took Jamie and kissed the little baby and said, "hello little man", the baby started kicking his feet and cooing at her. Reid said, "according to Savannah she has the antidote and by the time we can get the antidote ready it will be to late to save him".

Hotch looked at Penelope and said, "they are doing everything they can for him", she said, "can you watch the kids, I need to see Derek", they nodded their heads as they watched her run over to the nurses station. The nurse looked up and said, "may I help you mam"? Penelope said, "my husband was just brought in and I need to see him".

The nurse said, "what's your husbands name"?, she said, "Derek Morgan, he was brought in with a gunshot wound and for poisioning", she said, "the doctors are working to stablize him right now mam". Penelope said, "please, please tell me how he is"?, she took a deep breath and said, "his O2 sat is low and he is having a lot of trouble breathing, they are trying to put him on the ventillator".

Penelope wiped away the tears and said, "I need to see him, please I need to see him", she said, "mam right now that isn't possible, they are working", she said,  
"please, you don't understand, I need to see him". She nodded her head and said, "follow me". Penelope then followed the nurse up the hall toward the room the doctors were working on her husband.

The nurse looked at her and said, "wait here", she stood there watching as the nurse went inside and talked to the doctors, she watched the doctor nod his head yes that it was okay for her to come in. The nurse motioned for her to come inside, she slowly pushed the door open and rushed over to Dereks bedside, she then put her hand in his and said, "I love you, I love you".

The doctor said, "Mrs. Morgan the gunshot wound wasn't bad at all, it's been cleaned and dressed but what is worring us is the poisioning", she swallowed hard and said, "is there anything you can do for him"?, he said, "right now we are trying to find out what poision was used, until we know what was used we can't start work on the antidote".

She looked down at Derek and then back up at the doctor and said, "what are his chances"?, he shook his head and said, "not good I'm afraid, right now they are about 40% but that slips with each hour that goes by without the antidote". Penelope said, "how long will it take to get the blood results back"?, he said, "it will be a few hours, hours that your husband might not have left".

He put his hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "unless we can get an antidote within the next 8 hours I'm afraid that", she said, "the woman that did this to him said that she had the antidote already". The doctor said, "then I suggest that you do anything that it takes to make sure you get that antidote and get it here fast".

Penelope then leaned down and kissed her husband on the forehead and said, "I love you, please keep fighting, please", she then turned and ran out of the room heading back toward the rest of her team. When she got to the waiting room she said, "Hotch I need a couple of favors", he nodded his head and said, "anything Garcia, anything".

She took a deep breath and said, "first I need you to get me in to see Savannah", he said, "are you sure"?, she said, "she had the antidote and I need to get it for Derek". He said, "consider it done", she smiled and he said, "what is the second thing you need"?, she looked around the room at her family and then said, "I need divorce papers and I need them fast".


	13. Chapter 13

Vacation Nightmare-Ch 13

Hotch looked at her and said, "YOU NEED WHAT"?, she said, "we need that antidote or Dereks going to die and if pretending to get a divorce from Derek is the only way of getting the antidote so be it". Hotch said, "Garcia I", she said, "we don't have a lot of time bossman, if we don't get the antidote within the next few hours my husband, the love of my life is going to die".

He said, "of course I will do everything I can to help but", she said, "no buts I need those papers and I need them now", he nodded his head yes in agreement as he pulled his cell off his side and started making calls. Meanwhile Savannah sat in her cell with a huge smile on her face, she knew that Penelope would do anything it took to get the antidote so all she had to do now was wait on her to show up at the jail.

Dave said, "we have guards at his door just in case she has people helping her", Penelope smiled and said, "thanks Dave", she then looked at JJ and Reid and said, "can you guys watch Mel and Jamie for me"?, Reid smiled and said, "of course we can". Hotch ended a call and said, "the papers are in the works by the time we get to the courthouse they should be done".

Emily said, "how did you manage to get that to happen so fast"?, he said, "pulling a lot of strings that I didn't know that I had", Penelope said, "I will do anything it takes to make sure that Derek is alright". Before leaving to head to the courthouse she walked over to Melody and said, "you be a good girl for auntie JJ and uncle Reid okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "otay momma".

She kissed the little girl and said, "momma loves you and I'll be back soon", she hugged Penelope tight and said, "I lub you momma", Penelope tapped the end of her daughters nose and said, "I love you to princess". She then stood over her sleeping son and whispered, "momma loves you little man", she kissed him on the top of the head before turning around and heading out of the hospital with Hotch.

Savannah looked up when the guard said, "you have a visitor", she knew it was either Penelope or the person she called and she couldn't wait to see which one it was. She got up and held her hands in the door for the guard to cuff her, she followed the guards orders and a few minutes later she was walking into the visitors room.

She smiled and said, "Terry, thanks so much for coming", she hugged her and said, "anything for you Vannah", both women sat down and Savannah said, "did you bring them with you"?, she patted her briefcase and said, "sure did but are you sure that this Penelope is going to show up"?, Savannah laughed and said, "ohhh I'm sure".

Dave took a deep breath as he pulled out his cell to call Fran and update her on what was happening, after a few rings he heard, "please tell me that you have the babies"?, Dave said, "we do, they're safe and sound". Fran blew out a breath and said, "that's wonderful, so when are you guys heading home"?, Dave said,  
"we aren't, at least not yet".

Fran could tell that something was wrong so she hesitantly said, "what's wrong"?, Dave spent the next several minutes filling his wife in on what was happening with the whole Derek and Savannah thing. When Dave was finished with his explanation Fran said, "I will be on the way just as soon as I can get the tickets booked".

Dave said, "don't worry about that I've called the pilot and he is on the way to get you and the girls", she said, "please tell my baby boy that I love him and that I'm on the way". He said, "I will Bella, I will", after the call ended he walked over to join JJ, Reid and the kids, he said, "Fran and the girls will be here soon".

Melody climbed up in Daves lap and said, "tell me a stowy Nonno, pweaseeeeeeee", he laughed and said, "okay, okay" and Melodys eyes got big when Dave said, "once upon a time". JJ smiled down at Jamie as he was now sucking his bottle, she caressed his cheek and said, "don't worry baby, daddy is going to be fine and mommy is going to make sure of that".

Savannah was sitting and talking to Terry when the door opened and Penelope and Hotch walked into the room, Savannah smiled and said, "welllllllll it's about time you got here, what took you two so long"?, Penelope said, "what's it going to take for you to give us the antidote"?, Penelope held up the divorce papers and said, "here are the divorce papers and I'll sign them if you will give us that antidote".

Savannah nodded her head at Terry and then looked at Penelope and said, "signing your papers won't be necessary", Penelope said, "it won't"?, she shook her head and said, "no, we have our own papers". Penelope looked at Hotch and then at Savannah and Terry and said, "YOU WHAT"?, Savannah laughed and said, "I was not born yesterday Penelope" as she handed the papers to Penelope.

Penelopes mouth flew open and she said, "you can't be serious", Savannah said, "if you want the antidote you have to sign these papers and after I get them notorized and put on record, then and only then will you get your antidote". Penelopes heart sank as they read over the papers again, Savannah was all smiles as she said, "tick tock Penelope, tick tock".


	14. Chapter 14

Vacation Nightmare-Ch 14

Penelope looked from Savannah down to the paper, Savannah said, "I thought you said that you would do anything to get that antidote"?, she said, "I did but",  
Savannah wigggled her finger and said, "ohhhhhh no, no buts, either you sign the papers orrrrrrr your hotstuff dies". She said, "I can't let him die", she then picked up the pen and signed her name to the bottom of the page.

Savannah looked at Terry and said, "get those papers to the courthouse and make sure that they are filed", she smiled as she put the papers in her case and closed the lid before picking it up and walking toward the door. She turned and said, "I'll let you know when they are filed", Savannah said, "thanks Terry,  
thanks for everything".

Terry was all smiles as she turned and headed out of the room, Penelope said, "I hope you're happy", Savannah was smiling from ear to ear as she said, "ohhhh I am Penelope, I am". Hotch said, "when do we get that antidote"?, she said, "just as soon as I get notification that the papers are filed and you don't get them a second before".

Penelope paced back and forth across the room and Savannah said, "was signing over your rights to your kids and vowing to never see Derek again worth it"?, she said, "if it gets him the antidote it is". She smiled and said, "well then if I were you I'd hope that Terry gets those papers filed and calls me back before time runs out".

Reid kissed Melody on the forehead before laying her down on the chair beside him, he looks at JJ and says, "what if their plan fails, what if they don't get back in time with that antidote"?, JJ kissed him on the lips and said, "what if they do get it"?, he said, "if they get it the chances are about 77.321% that it will save him".

Hotch led her across the room and whispered, "just as soon as we get the antidote and they give it to Derek I'll talk to the judge and get everything overturned as soon as possible". She bit down on her lip hoping that Terry came back soon with news, she looked down at her watch and knew that time was slipping away for Derek, she just hoped that they could get the antidote before it was to late.

Dave looked at Reid and JJ and said, "I'll stay with the babies, somebody should be in there with Derek", Reid nodded his head and intertwined fingers with JJ as they made their way down the hall toward Dereks room. Dave took a deep breath as he looked down at the two sleeping children and prayed that their daddy was going to be alright.

When they stepped inside the room they were immediately met with the sounds of all of the machines he was hooked up to, Reid said, "hang in there Derek, help is on the way". He put Dereks hand in his and said again, "help is on the way", JJ laid her head down on Reids shoulder and said, "the babies are both sleeping right now and their Nonno is watching them".

Reid watched Dereks chest go up and down and said, "your mom and sisters are on the way here and should be here soon, Rossi sent the jet to get them", he then rested his head on JJs and said, "he just has to be alright Jayje, he just has to be". She said, "don't worry Spence he will be, Garcie will have the antidote here in a few minutes and then he's going to be fine, I just know it".

Reid glanced down at his watch and said, "I hope so Jayje, he's running out of time", Penelope and Hotch looked at the door when it flung open, Savannah said,  
"well"?, Terry said, "everything is filed". She said, "alright the antidote is in my purse", Hotch screamed, "GUARD, WE NEED HER PURSE IN HERE NOWWWWW", Savannah grinned and said, "now I've kept my end of the deal".

Penelope said, "you better hope he lives or I'll be back", she said, "ohhhhhhh I'm scared", Penelope leaned in and said, "you better be", before they turned around and headed for the door. They met the guard at the door, Penelope took the purse and pulled out the antidote and said, "let's get this to Derek", it was then that Savannah stood up and said, "ohhhhhhhh no, he can go to the hospital but you are to stay away, rememberrrrrr"?, she turned and followed Hotch out into the hall.

As they ran toward the SUV Penelope gave a silent prayer that they would get the antidote to Derek in time


	15. Chapter 15

Vacation Nightmare-Ch 15

When Hotch and Penelope pulled up at the hospital they saw police officers waiting at the entrance, they walked over and stopped in front of Penlope and one of them said, "I'm sorry mam but we can't allow you inside". Penelope said, "my husband and children are in there, my family is in there", another officer put his hand up and said, "mam we have orders to keep you away from a Derek, Melody and Jamie Morgan".

Hotch said, "I can straighten all of this up", the officer said, "until then she has to leave", Penelope said, "get the antidote upstairs and I'll go back to the hotel and wait". The officer said, "we will accompany you back to the hotel mam", Penelope said, "that isn't necessary", one of the officers said, "I'm afraid that it is mam, orders are orders".

Penelope threw up her hands in surrender as the officers put her in the police car to give her a ride back to the hotel, Hotch ran inside and over to the waiting doctor and handed her the antidote. She looked at him and said, "his vitals have been falling, where's his wife"?, Hotch said, "that's a long story", the doctor stepped into Dereks room and said, "I'll let you know something just as soon as I can".

Hotch walked over and joined the rest of the team and JJ said, "where's Penelope"?, he spent the next few minutes filling them in on the stunt Savannah and Terry had pulled. Emily said, "so until this is taken care of she can't see Derek or the kids"?, he shook his head and said, "afraid not but just as soon as we get word on Derek I am going to get the process started to get Penelope back where she belongs and that's with Derek and her children".

The doctor watched as she administered the antidote, all they could do now was wait, wait and see if the antidote would help, as she stood there looking down at him she wondered if the antidote was in time. Dave looked up to see Fran and the girls running into the hospital, Fran said, "how is he, how is my son"?,  
Reid said, "the doctor just gave him the antidote, now all we can do is wait".

Fran looked around and said, "where's Penelope"?, Hotch said, "for right now she isn't allowed to see Derek or the kids", Fran put her hands on her hips and said, "and why not"?, Reid said, "Savannah forced her to sign papers stating that in order to get the antidote she would have to give up her rights to her kids and to Derek".

Sarah said, "and she signed them"?, Hotch said, "she did, she knew that her signing the papers was the only way that your brother could get the antidote, she knew without it he would die". Desiree said, "poor Penelope", Hotch said, "when we arrived back to the hospital there were officers waiting for us outside and they took her back to the hotel".

Fran said, "this is crazy, she is his wife and she is the momma to my two beautiful grandbabies", Hotch said, "just as soon as the antidote starts working I'm going to start the process to get the papers voided". Desiree said, "you can do that"?, he said, "I am going to do everything in my power to get the papers handled and get Penelope back with her husband and children".

Penelope opened the door to the room she shared with her husband and children and stepped inside, one of the officers said, "mam I am really sorry about what happened but we had orders and we had to do what we were told". She weakly smiled at the young officer and said, "it isn't your fault, I understand that you have a job to do".

Before turning to walk away he leaned in and whispered, "you didn't hear this from me but the side door on the first floor is unguarded and will be for the next couple of hours". Penelope smiled and said, "I didn't hear anything officer", he smiled and said, "I hope that you husband is going to be alright and that you get everything worked out".

She said, "thank you officer", he said, "please mam, call me Scott and this is my partner Adam", she said, "thank you both", the smiled and winked at her as they headed up the hall toward the elevator. She ran into the babies room and grabbed a few things and then called down front and asked for them to have a cab ready for her.

A few minutes later she was climbing into the cab, as she pulled away from the hotel she whispered, "please be alright handsome, please be alright", she then sighed knowing that she would soon be seeing her family again.

In the morning I go in for outpatient cataract surgery, I have 2 cataracts on my left eye, I hope to be able to post again in a couple of days, I hope that you all have a great week and I hope to be back posting soon


	16. Chapter 16

Vacation Nightmare-Ch 16

The doctor stood over Derek carefully watching his monitors carefully, so far there hadn't been any change and as she glanced up at the clock she knew that if the antidote didn't start working soon they were going to lose him. She sighed and turned around to go get his family, she wanted them to be able to spend time with him just in case he didn't survive".

Meanwhile Penelope steps out of the cab and pays the driver before moving to the side of the building, she smiled as she saw the officer was right and that a guard wasn't there. She opened the door and stepped inside and slowly made her way toward the elevator, after the doors closed she said, "almost there my love,  
almost there".

She stepped off the elevator and headed toward Dereks room, she gently pushed the door open and walked over to his bedside and put his hand in hers and lowly whispered, "I'm here handsome, I', here". She glanced at the machines and noticed that they hadn't changed, she sat down in a chair beside his bed and said, "you need to fight Derek, you need to fight like have never fought before".

She brought his hand to her lips and kissed it and said, "we need you, I need you", as the tears streamed down her cheek she said, "this isn't how it's suppose to be, we are suppose to grow old together, remember". She said, "you are my life, you and our babies are my world and I can't make it without you", she took a deep breath and said, "please come back to me Derek, please come back to me, to us".

She jumped when she heard the door open, she looked over her shoulder to see everybody walking into the room, Dave said, "kitten how did you get in here, I thought that the police officers took you back to the hotel". She said, "I had a little help in that department but the important thing is that I'm here with you now".

The doctor stepped up and everybody turned to look at her, she took a deep breath and said, "so far there hasn't been any change", Reid said, "so he isn't any worse either, right"?, the doctor smiled and said, "right you are". Penelope gently squeezed his hand and said, "this man is a fighter and he is going to come back to us, he will".

Fran put her hands on Penelopes shoulders and said, "she's right, he is a fighter, he always has been, he reminds me so much of his father", Hotch said, "I have never seen anybody fight to live any harder than this man right here". Emily said, "he loves his family with all of his heart and he will do whatever he has to do to come back to them".

JJ said, "he is one of the strongest men I have ever met and he would never leave Garcie or the babies alone", Sarah and Desiree put the babies down on the loveseat and smiled. Penelope said, "you need to fight my love, we need you, we all do". Dave said, "he is a stubborn man, one of the most stubborn I have ever met, he isn't going anywhere".

Reid looked down at Derek and said, "he is like the brother I never had, he is one of the bravest men I have ever known, he will come back from this and that I am sure". The doctor smiled and said, "you have an amazing family here fighting for you Derek and they need you to keep fighting to come back to them", she turned to head toward the door and Penelope said, "he just squeezed my hand".

The doctor walked back over to the bed and said, "if you can hear me agent Morgan squeeze your wifes hand again", Penelope was all smiles as he gently squeezed it again. She said, "he did it, he squeezed it again". Reid said, "his vitals seem to be improving", the doctor smiled and said, "this is a great sign, please keep talking to him".

Everybody gathered close to his bed and kept talking to him and a few minutes later they were all smiles as they watched his eyes weakly open, the doctor then looked down at him and said, "welcome back agent Morgan, welcome back".


	17. Chapter 17

Vacation Nightmare-Ch 17

Derek looked around the room and Penelope said, "don't worry they are both fine, they are sleeping on the couch, after hearing that news he seemed to calm right down. The doctor said, "I'm going to ask you some questions and then we will see about getting that tube out okay"?, she said, "are you in pain other than where you were shot"?, he blinked 2 times.

She said, "are you having trouble breathing like before"?, he blinked 2 times and she said, "good, good", she looked at the team and said, "I need you to step out into the hall for a few minutes and let me get him off this ventillator". Penelope kissed him gently on the forehead and said, "we'll be back soon, we will just be out in the hall".

Derek watched as his family stepped out into the hall, Hotch put his hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "let me make a few calls to see about getting these stupid papers overturned". Penelope said, "do you really think you can"?, he said, "you signed the papers under duress, your children were kidnapped and your husband was shot and drugged, getting the papers overturned shouldn't be a problem".

Emily smiled as she watched her husband pull his cell off his belt and walk across the hall, Reid said, "things will be back to normal soon P", Penelope then wrapped her arms around Reid and kissed him on the cheek and said, "I don't know what I would do without you guys". JJ smiled and said, "we aren't going anywhere Garcie".

Melody started waking up and when her eyes opened she saw Penelope and said, "mommaaaaaaaaa", Penelope took her daughter into her arms and kissed her chubby cheeks and said, "hi princess, were you a good girl"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh, ask unca Weed". Penelope laughed and said, "what about it uncle Reid was she a good girl"?, he said, "she was an angel and I think she deserves a surprise mommy".

Penelope said, "how about after we spend some time with daddy that mommy takes you for some ice cream"?, she clapped her hands and said, "chocowate"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "is there any other flavor". Sarah smiled and said, "I can't wait till all of this Savannah crap is over with and done", Fran said, "amen baby, amen".

The doctor walked out into the hall and said, "you can all step back inside but please try to keep him from talking as much as possible", Fran laughed and said,  
"good luck there doctor". Penelope looked at Melody and said, "are you ready to go and see daddy"?, she said, "weaddy momma", Penelope kissed the end of her daughters nose as they headed back into Dereks room.

Derek was all smiles when he saw his family walking back into the room, Melody squealed, "daddyyyyyyyyyyy", he said hoarsly, "hi baby", Penelope put her down on the bed beside Derek and said, "be easy with daddy". Melody looked up at him and said, "daddy gots an owwie"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah right here on my shoulder".

Melody got up on her knees and leaned down and kissed it and said, "awwwwwwww better daddy", he said, "thank you princess, daddy feels better already", she laid down on the bed and cuddled next to her daddy. Penelope got Jamie out of his carseat and Derek said, "there's my big boy", Penelope laid him in the bend of his arm and said, "be careful and don't over do handsome".

He winked at her and said, "I'm fine baby girl", Hotch stepped forward and said, "there are some things we need to fill you in on", Derek practically whispered,  
"I can tell by your tone that I'm not going to like it am I"?, he shook his head and said, "definitely not". Hotch and Penelope then spent the next few minutes getting Derek caught up on what was happening".

Derek looked up at Hotch and said, "are you going to be able to get the papers thrown out"?, he said, "I have talked to the judge on the phone and since he just lives right up the street he said that he would be here soon". Penelope said, "maybe I should leave", Derek said, "ohhhhhhh no, you can't leave me, not when I'm wounded".

She smiled as she leaned down to kiss his lips, when they pulled apart she said, "I love you", he said, "I love you to", everybody was talking when the judge knocked on the door. Hotch said, "come in sir, come in". He stepped into the room and said, "I understand that the two of you have been through a lot over the past couple of days"?, Derek hoarsely said, "that's an understatement your honor".

He sat down beside Dereks bed and listened to everything that had happened from the time they were drugged until he walked into the room, he looked up at Hotch and said, "consider the paperwork null and void". Hotch said, "and what about Savannah and Terry"?, he said, "ohhhhhh don't worry about them they are going to get what's coming to them" as he pulled out his cell phone and started making some calls.

Penelope said, "so it's alright for me to stay with my family"?, he smiled and said, "more than okay Mrs. Morgan", she said, "I love being called that", Derek laughed and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan". She kissed his lips and said, "I love you to Mr. Morgan", everybody laughed when Melody said, "ewwwwwwww", Penelope said, "I'll ewwwwwww you" as she tickled her squealing daughter.


	18. Chapter 18

Vacation Nightmare-Ch 18

A few minutes later the judge walked back over and said, "well that was interesting", Hotch said, "what was your honor"?, he said, "I just learned that Terry is not only Savannahs attorney but she is also her sister". Dave said, "what if she tries to run"?, the judge smiled and said, "she won't get far, I have all of the airports, bus terminals and highways covered, we will get her".

Penelope smiled and said, "thank you sir for taking care of everything", he said, "Mrs. Morgan it is my pleasure to right this wrong, you and your husband were drugged, your children were kidnapped, your husband was shot and poisioned sooooooo it's about time that the system works for the right person". Dave nodded his head and said, "ain't that the truth sir"?, he laughed and said, "it definitley is".

He looked at Derek and said, "I am truly sorry for everything that you and your family have been through and I wish you a speedy recovery", Derek said, "thank you sir". Hotch said, "I'll walk you out sir", everybody watched as Hotch and the judge stepped out into the hall, Hotch held out his hand and said, "thank you again sir".

He said, "anytime agent Hotchner, anytime, now if you will excuse me I need to check in and see how things are going on the capturing of Terry", he nodded his head and watched as the judge then stepped onto the elevator. Hotch walked back into the room and said, "soooooooo how is everybody doing"?, Derek said, "a lot better now bossman, a lot better".

Dave said, "so how did things go"?, Hotch said, "things are under control, he was heading out to check on the progress of catching Savannahs sister", Derek laid his head back against the pillow and said, "I can't believe that she didn't tell me that she had a sister". Penelope said, "I can't wait till Terry is caught and both of the Davis sisters are out of our hair permanently".

Penelope picked up her son when he started fussing, she said, "is mommas little man hungry"?, he started kicking his legs and JJ said, "I think that's a yes Garcie". Emily said, "he is so adorable", Derek laughed and said, "like father like son", Emily rolled her eyes and said, "whatever helps you sleep at night Morgan".

Derek laughed and said, "ouch Em", she stuck out her tongue and Penelope said, "play nice children", Reid laughed and said, "good luck there P", Derek said,  
"even you pretty boy"?, he said, "I'm pleading the fifth on that one". JJ said, "now now boys be good or I will ground you both", Melody laughed and said, "ohhhhhhhh you in twoble daddy"?, he winked at her and said, "you'll protect me won't you princess"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huhhhh, me pomise me will daddy".

Derek laughed and said, "ha ha what do you think of that"?, Hotch shook his head and said, "well it sounds like you are getting better", Derek took a deep breath and said, "it feels so good to know that Savannah is a thing of the past". Fran smiled when Penelope said, "grandma Fran would you like to hold your grandson for a few minutes"?, she said, "I would love to".

When Penelope handed the baby over to her he cackled out and started kicking his little feet, Derek said, "sounds to me like he definitely likes his nana", Dave said, "that it does Morgan, that it does". Penelope sat down on the bed beside Derek and said, "I can't wait till they catch Terry, who knows maybe the sisters can share the same cell".

Hotch laughed and said, "now that would be what they deserve", Derek said, "I couldn't said it better myself", everybody was laughing and talking for a while before Melody looked up at Penelope and said, "tan we hab chocwate ice cweam now momma"?, she tapped the end of her daughters nose and said, "of course we can baby girl".

Penelope smiled and said, "we're going to go get some ice cream would anybody else like to go"?, JJ, Reid and Emily said in unison, "me me me", Penelope kissed her husband and laughed as the 5 of them headed toward the door. Derek said, "sweetness"?, she turned around and he said, "don't forget about my ice cream my love".

Penelope grinned and said, "ohhhhhh I won't forget my first baby", he winked at her and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to" as they stepped out into the hall.


	19. Chapter 19

Vacation Nightmare-Ch 19

The team spent the rest of the day helping search for Terry and spending time with Derek, Penelope and the kids but by late evening everybody was exhausted and decided to head back to the hotel for some much needed rest. Derek smiled up at his wife and said, "you need to head back to the hotel and get some rest to baby girl".

She leaned over and kissed his lips and said, "I'm staying here tonight handsome", he said, "but the babies"?, Fran said, "not to worry about them, they will be with me and the girls". Derek smiled and said, "thanks momma", she winked at her son and said, "anytime baby boy", Melody started yawning and Fran Penelope said, "sounds like somebody is sleepy".

Fran picked up the little girl and said, "kiss momma and daddy and we will go back to the hotel and get you tucked in", Melody threw her little arms around her moms neck and kissed her cheek. Penelope smiled and said, "mommy loves you", she smiled and said, "me lub you to momma", Penelope then placed Melody on the bed beside Derek.

Derek kissed her cheek and said, "be a good girl from grandma okay"?, she hugged Dereks neck and nodded her head yes and said, "otay daddy", he said, "I love you princess". Melody cackled out and said, "I lub you to daddy", Dave smiled and said, "we'll call and check on you later but if you need anything just let us know".

Penelope and Derek hugged their family and wathced as they all headed out the door, Derek smiled and patted the bed beside him and said, "why don't you come over here and rest with me"?, she said, "do you really think that's a good idea"?, he winked at her and said, "ohhhhhh yeah". Penelope then toed off her shoes and climbed onto the bed with her husband.

She snuggled up close to him and smiled as she felt him kiss the top of her head, he said, "I love you so much baby girl", she said, "I love you to handsome and I was so afraid that I had lost you, that I had lost all three of you". Derek said, "we're all safe and sound baby and we aren't going anywhere, none of us".

She sighed happily as she gently wrapped her arms around him and a few minutes later the exhausted couple had drifted off to sleep, the doctor and nurses came in several times during the night and smiled as they saw the couple wrapped in each others arms. Hotch had tried both cells and became alarmed when he couldn't reach anybody.

He tried the nurses station and laughed when the doctor told him that they were fine, that they were peacefully sleeping wrapped in each others arms, after he heard that he thanked the doctor and then sent texts to the rest of the team letting them know that Derek and Penelope were both alright, sleeping in each others arms but perfectly alright.

The next morning Derek opened his eyes to see his baby girl still sleeping peacefully on his chest, he sighed happily and whispered, "I almost lost you but I can promise you that won't happen ever again". A few minutes later when Hotch and Emily walked into the room the happy couple was sitting on the bed talking to the doctor.

Emily said, "we brought them breakfast, is that alright"?, she smiled and said, "perfectly", Hotch pulled the tray over their laps and put their breakfast down in front of them. Penelope rubbed her stomach and said, "this smells heavenly, thanks guys", Emily said, "anytime, sooooooo how are you two feeling today"?,  
they both smiled as they looked at each other and said in unison, "perfect".

The doctor laughed and said, "I will go and get your release papers signed so you can get out of here and enjoy the rest of your vacation", Derek said, "thanks again doctor". She smiled and said, "you are very welcome", after the doctor was gone Penelope said, "how long do you guys have before you have to head back home"?, Hotch grinned and said, "Erin is giving the entire team including you and Derek another two weeks off".

Penelope grinned and said, "that's amazing, now we can spend this vacation with alllllllll of our family", Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "that we can goddess, that we can" before they started eating their delicious breakfast.

[


	20. Chapter 20

Vacation Nightmare-Ch 20

Derek was all smiles as he walked out of the hospital hand in hand with his wife, he glanced over at her and said, "I can't wait to get back to the hotel room and see the babies". Penelope laughed and said, "me either and I know that they have missed us as much as we've missed them", Derek nodded his head as they climbed into the back of the car Rossi had sent for them.

When they walked through their door everybody said in unison, "SURPRISEEEEEEEEEE", Melody ran over to Derek and said, "pwiseeeeeee daddy", he picked her up and kissed her chubby cheek and said, "you did all of this for daddy"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh, we misseded you". Derek hugged her tight and said, "and daddy has missed you to princess".

Fran walked over and hugged her son and said, "welcome homeeeee baby boy", he laughed and said, "it is good to be back momma, maybe now we can all start to have some fun". JJ laughed and said, "let's get this party startedddddd", Hotch rolled his eyes and said, "remind me to have her drug tested" causing everybody to laugh.

Reid sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around his wife, he kissed the side of her neck and whispered, "I can't wait for the little one to get here", she giggled and said, "me either". Emily leaned in to Penelope and said, "somethings different with Jayje but I haven't figured out what it is", Penelope looked over at the happy couple and said, "maybe it's the thought of a family vacation".

Emily said, "I don't know, maybe", Sarah and Desiree came into the room and Desiree carried Jamie over to Derek and said, "here you go big brother", he took the baby and kissed the top of his head and said, "and how is daddys little man"?, Jamie started kicking his little legs and squealing. Penelope laughed and said "sounds like he's doing good hotstuff".

Derek smiled and said, "how about we dig into that amazing looking cake"?, Melody squealed, "yayyyyyyyy cakeeeeeeeeee", Penelope said, "she is soooooooo like you hotstuff". Fran laughed and said, "she is definitley her fathers daughter", Sarah said, "for sure momma, for sure", Derek said, "hey now big sister, be good to me I just got out of the hospital".

Sarah kissed his cheek and said, "welcome home baby brother, welcome home", he hugged her and said, "thanks sis, now let's eat that cakeeeeeeee", Penelope just laughed and shook her head as she watched her husband and daughter as they started eating their cake. A few hours later Hotch said, "how about tomorrow we hit the beach early and spend the day just having fun in the water"?, Penelope laughed and said, "sounds like a plan bossman".

Emily looked up when she saw JJ coming back into the room, she walked over to her and whispered, "are you okay Jayje"?, she took a sip of water and said, "fine,  
just a little nauseated, must be the heat". Emily laughed and whispered, "when are you do"?, she said, "in about 6 months", she said, "ohhhhh congrats honey that's great news".

JJ said, "sorry we haven't told anybody it's just we are waiting until the end of my first trimester before we do", Emily nodded her head and said, "it's not a problem Jayje, your secret is safe with me". JJ hugged Emily and said, "thanks Em, thanks for keeping my secret", Emily winked at her and said, "anytime JJ,  
anytime".

Penelope glanced over at the couch and saw Derek and Melody peacefully sleeping on the couch, she said, "it looks like Derek and Mel are out for a while", she then looked over and saw Sarah playing with Jamie and said, "how's he doing Sarah"?, she kissed the little boys cheeks causing him to cackle out, she looked up and said, "he's great, we just changed his diaper and he had a bottle".

She smiled and said, "thank you all for taking such good care of the babies for us", Desiree said, "anytime Penelope, we love spending time with the kids, they are amazing little rugrats". Fran laughed as she took Jamie from Sarah and said, "how about you come and spend the night with me and nonno and let your momma and daddy have some time to rest"?, Penelope said, "you don't have to do that"?, she said, "I know we don't have to but after the last few days I think that you and Derek need some time alone".

Reid said, "I'll carry Mel over to your room Fran", everybody hugged Penelope before they made their way out the door and to their own rooms, before Hotch closed the door he said, "if you or Derek need anything, we are just across the hall". She smiled and said, "thanks Hotch, we really appreciate everythigng that you have done for us".

He said, "that's what family is for Garcia", she then watched as the door closed, she leaned over and kissed Derek on the lips and whispered, "I love you so much". She gasped in surprise when he pulled her down on the couch with him, she said, "heyyyyyyy no fair I thought you were sleeping", he wiggled his eyebrows at her and said, "I didn't think they would ever leave".

She said, "why Mr. Morgan whatever are you suggesting"?, he said, "whyyyyy Mrs. Morgan I am suggesting that you let your husband show you how much he loves you". She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "are you sure that you"?, he claimed her lips as his, their tongues exploring each others mouths, when they pulled apart she stood up and took him by the hand and said, "make love to me Derek".

He intertwined their fingers and said, "your wish is my command" as they made their way through to the bedroom


	21. Chapter 21

This chapter contains sexual content

Vacation Nightmare-Ch 21

Terry peeked out the door and smiled when she didn't see anybody, she then made the mistake of stepping out and closing the door, when she turned around she heard, "Terry Davis you are under arrest". She instantly threw up her arms and said, "on what charges", the officer said, "for aiding in the kidnapping and poisioning of 2 federal agents, for kidnapping two snall children and for aiding your sister in blackmailing a federal agent and that's for starters".

Terry said, "you don't know what you're talking about", one of the officers approached her and she winced as they snapped the handcuffs on her wrists as they read her rights to her. As she was put into the car she closed her eyes and laid her head back against the seat, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "ohhh Savannah is gonna kill me".

Penelope and her husband walked over to their bed, she reached down and tugged his shirt off over his head, she then reached down for his belt, he smiled as she pulled it from his pants and tossed it onto the floor. She wasted no time in pushing his pants and boxers down over his hips, she then gently pushed him down on the bed before removing them.

He started to raise up and she said, "ohhhhhh no, just lay back and let momma take the lead", he smiled and said, "yessssss mam" as he watched her quickly shed her clothes. She smiled down at him as she straddled his waist, she then slowly sank down on him causing them both to moan, his hands automatically went to her breasts.

She threw back her head and moaned his name as he tugged and tweaked on her sensitive and very erect nipples, she said, "oh yes hotstuff, yessss", seconds later his raised up and took her nipple into his mouth. The feeling of his tongue swirling around her nipple brought her so close to the edge but she fought so hard not to explode.

Derek then kissed his way over to the other nipple and paid it the same attention, Penelope then gently pushed him down against the pillow as she grinded hard against his erection. He said, "ohhhhhhhh yes sweetness", she leaned down and claimed his lips in a passionate kiss, when they pulled apart she said, "I love you hotstuff, more and more everyday".

He said, "I love you to baby girl" as he put his hands on her hips, she then started riding him hard and fast, just when she felt her orgasm starting to hit her she gasped when Derek rolled them over without losing their connection and started pounding into her over and over. She wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist as she met him thrust for glorious thrust.

The room was filled with their moans and groans of passion as their bodies moved as one until several long minutes later he collapsed on top of her body as they both gasped for air. He brushed his lips against hers and whispered, "you are my life", she winked at him and said, "and you are my heart" as he collapsed on the bed beside her.

She looked up at him and said, "are you alright"?, he laughed and said, "I'm more than alright goddess", she said, "how's the shoulder"?, he said, "I had even forgotten that anything was wrong with it". She kissed his lips and said, "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you or the babies", he wrapped his arms around her and said, "we're all safe and we are definitley not going anywhere".

She laid her head down on his chest and sighed happily, the room was quiet for a few minutes before she said, "do you think they will ever catch Terry"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, "ohhhhhhhh they'll catch her, it might take a little time but they will catch her and then both her and her sister will pay for what they've done to us".

Derek then rolled his wife over onto her back and crashed his lips against hers, he then quickly got between her creamy thighs and seconds later the room was once again filled with their moans as they started making slow and passionate love. As they moved as one it was as if they were destined to be together, like they were made only for each other.

Several hours and several rounds of love making later they closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep


	22. Chapter 22

Vacation Nightmare-Ch 22

Derek woke up the next morning to the sound of someone knocking on the door, he kissed his wife on the top of the head as he slipped out of bed and pulled his boxers on before making his way through to answer the door. He opened the door and saw Hotch standing there, he stepped aside and said, "come in", as Hotch was walking through the door he said, "is something wrong Hotch"?, he smiled and said, "no, no nothings wrong".

After Derek closed the door and turned around he said, "I got a call late lastnight and wanted to tell you and Garcia about it this morning", they both looked around to see Penelope walking through the door rubbing her eyes. Hotch said, "sorry to wake you up but I thought that you would both like to hear the very good news".

Penelope said, "good news"?, Hotch said, "yes, they have Terry in custody", Derek smiled as he wrapped his arm around his wife and said, "that's great news man". Hotch nodded his head and said, "that it is but", Penelope looked at Derek and then at Hotch and said, "but, but what"?, Hotch said, "it's nothing bad but they are sending both Savannah and Terry back to Virginia to stand trial".

Derek said, "and I'm guessing that both me and baby girl are going to have to testify, right"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "you two will be major part of the case". Penelope said, "I just hope that Savannah and her sister both get what they deserve", Hotch said, "don't worry Penelope, they will", he looked down at his watch and said, "I better get back to Emily and Jack, he's wanting to head down to the beach".

Penelope said, "soooooooo Jackers finally made it huh"?, he said, "yeah and he's so excited, he got to travel here with Anderson", Derek said, "does Strauss know that Anderson is here"?, he smiled and said, "yeah she's the one that asked him to come". Penelope said, "so what time are we suppose to meet the rest of the team"?, Derek said, "I think about 10".

Penelope said, "I've gotta get dressed, I bet Melody is more than ready to head to the beach", Hotch said, "I'll see you two shortly", Derek nodded his head yes as he followed Hotch to the door. After the door was closed Derek walked over to his wife and pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips passionately and said, "how about you and me take a shower together"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "sounds good butttttttt we've got to hurry".

Derek wiggled his eyebrows and said, "don't worry goddess, we will make it in time, I promise", she gasped in surprise as he picked her up and tossed her up on his shoulders and slapped her on the butt as they headed through toward the shower. About half an hour later Derek and Penelope are walking into the room of Fran and Dave Rossi.

Fran grinned and said, "Melody was wondering where the two of you were", Derek said, "sorry momma, we both needed to shower", Dave smiled at Derek and said,  
"yeah we figured it was something like that". Sarah walked through the room with Jamie and said, "here you go Penelope", she took her son into her arms and said, "how is mommas little man today"?, the boy cackled out and started cooing at her.

Melody ran through and when she saw Derek she threw her little arms around his legs and said, "daddyyyyyyyyyyyyy me misseded you and momma sooooooo much", he picked her up and said, "you did"?, she said, "uh huh, are you weady to pway"?, he said, "I am but guess what"?, she said, "what daddy"?, he said, "Jack is here, he got here this morning".

Melody said, "yayyyyyy he tan pway wif me"?, Derek tapped the end of her nose and said, "that's right princess he can play with you", Penelope looked down at Jamie and said, "are you ready to go have some fun"?, he once again kicked his feet. Dave kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "I take that as a yes", she laughed and said, "me to Dave".

Derek looked down at Melody and said, "do over and let grandma put some sunscreen on you and then we can go", she ran over and after Fran was finished Derek held out his to Melody and looked around the room and said, "is everybody readyyyyyyyy"?, he laughed when the room was filled with the sound of them all saying "yesssssssssss" at the same time.

One by one they headed toward the door, Derek said, "ohhhhhh Hotch stopped by our room earlier and said, "they found her, they have Terry in custody and both her and Savannah are being sent back to Virginia for trial". Dave put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "don't worry Morgan, they will both pay for what they've done".

As they stepped out into the hall he said, "no doubts here man, no doubts here" they were all smiles as they headed toward the elevator, as the doors closed Derek said, "next stop funnnnnnnn"


	23. Chapter 23

Vacation Nightmare-Ch 23

The next two weeks flew by as the team enjoyed the rest of their vacation as a family, Penelope sighed as she put the last of Melodys things into her suitcase and gently placed it on the floor. Derek walked into the room and said, "hard to believe that our little vacation is over already isn't it beautiful"?, she turned in his arms and kissed his lips gently and said, "it is handsome, I hate to go back home".

He rested his forehead against hers and said, "me to baby, me to but we have to get back to work and then the trial will be coming up soon", she sighed and said, "I know handsome but everything here was so, was so". He cupped her face in his hands and said, "perfect"?, she smiled and nodded her head yes and said,  
"perfect".

Penelope said, "we need to finish packing because Hotch said, "it was a good idea for us to get back before it got to late", he kissed her lips and said, "I finished packing our things and Jamies and they are sitting by the door". She winked at him and said, "I knew there was a reason I married you"?, he said, "I thought that you married me for my body".

She laughed and said, "well yeah you do have that working for ya", he said, "ohhhhhhh I do do I"?, he then started tickling her and she said, "I give, I give handsome". He said, "how often do I tell you I love you"?, she looked into his dark eyes and said, "everyday it's implied", he said, "because I do love you,  
you and our kids are my life".

Penelope caressed his cheek and said, "and you and our beautiful babies are my world", he leaned in and once again captured her lips with his and they pulled apart reluctantly when they heard someone clearing their throat. Derek said, "hey pretty boy is everything ready to go"?, he said, "yeah, we are just waiting for Melodys things and then we are ready to head for the airport".

Derek reached over and picked up the bag and handed it to Reid and said, "we will be right there", Reid smiled as he turned around and headed back through to put Melodys bags with the rest. When Derek and Penelope walked out a few minutes later Fran sighed and said, "I really hate to leave, we've all had so much fun here over the past 2 weeks".

Desiree said, "I can still see Derek and Reid as they let Melody bury them in the sand", Penelope said, "ohhhhhhh me to Des, the smile on her little face was priceless". Hotch stuck his head in the door and said, "is everybody ready to head out, the limos are here"?, Penelope said, "limos, wow Dave you are really going all out on our last day".

He held up his hands and said, "kitten I wish I could claim credit for this one but I can't", Derek said, "if it wasn't you then who was it"?, Dave smiled and said, "it is a gift from the hotel". Hotch said, "the hotel"?, he said, "yeah he said that he was so sorry for everything that happened and not only is the limo for us but the hotel is comping the stay for all of us".

Fran said, "that was extremely nice of him", Dave said, "I agree Bella and I told them that earlier when he stopped by our room", Fran said, "when did he stop by our room"?, he said, "you were finishing your shower and", Derek held up his hand and said, "TMI man, TMI", Desiree said, "way to go momma", Derek looked at his baby sister and shook his head.

Desiree said, "whatttttt, I think it's great that momma is enjoying her life", Fran kissed her daughter on the cheek and said, "thank you baby", Dave wrapped one arm around his wifes waist and said, "are we ready to get this show on the road"?, Derek sighed happily as Penelope intertwined fingers with him as they made their way out the door.

About half an hour later the jet was lifting off and Penelope glanced over at Melody and Jack who were playing in the floor, she laid her head on Dereks shoulder and said, "wouldn't it be something if one day Melody married Jackers"?, Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "let's not rush anything baby girl buttttt it would be nice if our baby could marry someone that appreciated her like little Hotch".

Penelope laughed and said, "what am I gonna do with you"?, he leaned down and whispered something into her ear and she looked up at him and said, "ohhhhh I love the way you think". He winked at her and said, "I knew you would baby, I knew you would", she threw her arm around his waist and sighed happily as she they all settled in for their flight.


	24. Chapter 24

Vacation Nightmare-Ch 24

The day after the team went back to work they were sent out on case after case after case, for the next 6 months the longest they were home was overnight and  
then on to the next case. Derek sighed as as he looked down at a picture of him, Penelope and the kids, he rubbed his finger over his wifes face and said, "I  
love you".

JJ sat down beside him and said, "how's Garcie"?, he blew out a deep breath and said, "I miss my wife Jayje, I haven't got to see her in almost 2 weeks this  
time". She rubbed her growing stomach and said, "if anybody understands what you are going through it's Garcie", he nodded his head and said, "I know but my  
babies birthday is next week and what if we aren't home, what if I miss Jamies 1st birthday"?, Dave walked into the room and said, "come mud, flood, hell or  
high water we will be home for the babies birthday".

Derek smiled and said, "I hope so man, I mean I knw that momma and the girls are there helping her but I miss my family", he put his hand on Dereks shoulder  
and said, "I understand Morgan, believeeeeeeee me". JJ said, "so what's the theme for this party"?, he laughed and said, "minions, he loves those crazy little  
things".

Reid walked into the room and said, "they remind me of twinkies", JJ licked her lips and said, "ohhhhhh twinkies, I would love to have one right now", Reid  
laughed as he reached into the bag he was carrying and handed her a twinkie. She kissed his lips passionately and said, "you are sooooooooo getting lucky later  
Spence".  
n  
Derek shook his head and said, "nice move pretty boy, you are going to get some tonight", he leaned in and said, "Jayjes pregnancy hormones have kicked in so  
we are going at it allllllllll the time". He looked up and said, "shut up", he said, "I swear, it's like we're having sex 7 or 8 times a day, sometimes we are  
sneaking into closets and".

Derek held up his hand and said, "so that's where you disappeared to the other day"?, he nodded his head and said ,"yepppppppp, when she wants it she really  
wants it". Dave laughed and started to say something but Dereks cell started ringing, Derek looked down and saw "BABYGIRL", flashing and said, "give it to me  
good momma".

Penelope laughed and said, "ohhhhhh when you get home you aren't going to be able to walk for a week stud muffin", he felt himself growing painfully hard and  
he whispered, "neither of us will be able to walk goddess, once I get you in that bed you ain't getting out for days. She said, "ohhhhhhh the memories of that  
handsome, I can hardly wait".

Penelope said, "the reason I called was I found something on the unsub", Reid said, "what did you find P"?, she said, "he just purchased a row boat, shovel and  
a chain about 25 minutes ago". JJ said, "you are amazing Garcie", Penelope said, "awwwww thanks buttercup", Dave said, "how far away from us was he kitten"?,  
they heard her fingers working their magic and she said, "about 4 miles away".

Hotch walked into the room and said, "see if you can pull up footage from the survelience cameras Garcia", her fingers flew across the keyboard and she said,  
"less than a minute ago he was hitting Feeney Street". Reid said, "wait a minute that's one block over", Hotch said, "thanks Garcia", she said, "stay safe my  
superheroes".

Derek said, "always baby girl", Derek said, "I love you baby girl", she said, "love you to handsome", after the call ended Hotch said, "be careful because he  
is one sick man", they nodded their heads in agreement as they headed out of the building.


	25. Chapter 25

Vacation Nightmare-Ch 25

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip nervously as her phone rang, she said, "please tell me that you caught him and are finally on your way back home"?, she then instantly relaxed when she heard her husband laugh and say, "you got it sweetness, we should be home in a couple of hours". She leaned back in her seat and said, "music to my ears sugar".

Derek said, "when we got to him he gave up without much trouble, pretty boy was able to talk him down and your team of crimefighters are now safe and on their way back home to you goddess". She took a deep breath and said, "I can't believe it, I can't believe that tonight my sexy husband is going to be in our bed with me".

He said, "ohhhhhhh you can count on one thing goddess, after the kids are asleep you are allllllllll mine", she said, "promises promises sugar shack", he took a deep breath and laughed and said, "I am a man that always keeps his promises". Penelope said, "that you are my love, that you are", he laid his head back and said, "I love you baby girl".

Penelope sighed happily and said, "I love you to hotstuff", she laughed and said, "Melody and Jamie have been missing their daddy like crazy, so has their sex starved momma". He chuckled and said, "well don't worry after I get home you won't be sex starved anymore", she said, "hurry home to me my love", he said, "we will be there soon and then I will take you home and ravish your beautiful body alllllllll night long".

She sighed and said, "I can hardly wait handsome", he felt himself becoming painfully hard and he said, "neither can I baby girl, neither can I", a few minutes later the call ended and she looked over at a family photo and smiled knowing that he family would soon be home. A couple of hours later she was sitting in front of her computer when she got a text letting her know that the team was on it's way up in the elevator.

She jumped up and quickly made her way out and was standing there with a huge smile on her face when the doors opened revealing her family, she watched as they stepped off one by one. Derek was the last person to step off the elevator and when he saw her he dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around her and crashed his lips to hers.

Dave smiled as he and the rest of the team headed away from the happy couple, Dereks hands were roaming all over Penelopes body, she reluctantly pulled away and said, "handsome we can't do this here". He rested his head against hers and said, "I can't wait to get you home baby girl, I have missed you so so much and you have been all I have been able to think about".

She kissed his lips and said, "well then why don't you finish your paperwork so you can take your wife home and then after some quality family time I am alllll yours". He kissed her lips passionately one final time before growling and slapping her on the butt, she said, "ohhhhhh don't start something that you can't finish hotstuff".

He said, "ohhhhhhh I can finish it baby girl and soon you are going to see it", she laughed as she turned back to her lair to shut down her babies so that she could join the rest of her family in the bullpen. After shutting down her computers and grabbing her things she made her way toward the bullpen, she stopped when she stood in front of Reids desk.

He looked up and smiled and said, "how are you feeling"?, she said, "doing better my little heap of gray matter", Emily looked up and said, "was something wrong with you PG"?, she said, "I've been tired lately but with the hours we've been pulling that isn't a surprise". JJ said, "definitley not Garcie", Penelope put her hand on JJ's stomach and said, "and how is my little love bug"?, JJ laughed and said, "he or she is fine, very active but fine".

Penelope said, "how much longer before the baby is due"?, she said, "not long, about 6 weeks but I swear it feels like he or she could come anytime", Reid then looked up at her and said, "what do you mean Jayje"?, she said, "I've been having a few cramps". Reid said, "cramps or contractions"?, she bit down on her lip and said, "contractions".

Reid said, "JAYJEEEEEEE", she said, "I'm sorry Spence, at first I was just thinking that it was gas but I have had a few", he said, "how long have you been having the cramps"?, she said, "don't get mad". Reid said, "honey I'm not mad, how long have you been having the cramps"?, she said, "for a few hours", Emily jumped up and said, "ladies and gentlemen I'm not a doctor or I don't play one on tv but I believe that our JJ is in labor".

Derek walked over and said, "what's wrong"?, Reid said, "JJ's in, JJ's in", before he could finish he collapsed into Dereks arms, he looked up and said, "what's happening"?, Penelope said, "JJ's in labor and Reid welllllllll he". Derek said, "JJ's in labor and pretty boy passed out"?, she said, "that would be correct stud muffin".

Derek laughed and shook his head as he started trying to wake Reid up


	26. Chapter 26

Vacation Nightmare-Ch 26

A couple of hours later the team was all standing beside JJ's bed looking down at the newest member of their family Henry Matthew Reid, Penelope said, "ohhhh he is sooooooo adorable, my little gumdrop". Reid kissed JJ gently on the lips and then kissed the top of his sons head and said, "you are the light of our lives little man".

Derek said, "you two did a great job, he is a handsome little guy", Emily said, "just look at those little fingers", Dave said, "you did good kid, he is the spitting image of JJ". Reid looked up and said, "he's beautiful isn't he"?, Dave said, "that he is and with two parents like you and JJ he is going to be an amazing little person".

Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "I guess our plans are going to be put on hold for a little while my love", he winked at her and said, "not a problem baby girl, not a problem". Hotch said, "a strong name for a strong little boy", JJ said, "we both picked a name and when he was born he was definitely a Henry butttt Matthew seemed to fit to sooooooooo meet Henry Matthew".

Reid sighed happily and said, "I can't believe it, I'm a daddy", JJ said, "believe it Spence, believe it", they all looked up when the doctor walked into the room and said, "how are mother and son doing"?, JJ smiled and yawned and said, "we're both great". She looked around the room and said, "they have both had a long day".

Derek said, "we were just leaving", JJ smiled and said, "thank you all for everything", Penelope walked over and kissed Henry on the forehead and said, "auntie Penelope is going to spoil you rotten". Reid stood up and hugged her and said, "I love you P", she said, "I love you to Spencer", Derek said, "heyyyyyyy you've got your own woman", causing everybody to laugh".

Emily said, "he's adorable and I'm with Penelope about the spoiling thing", Dave said, "that poor boy", Hotch nodded his head and said, "amen Dave, amen" as they all turned and headed out of the room leaving the Reid family alone to bond. While they were waiting for the elevator Hotch said, "it's good to see them so happy, they certainly deserve it".

Penelope smiled and said, "if anybody deserves it they do", Derek kissed her temple and said, "I totally agree with you sweetness", Emily said, "little Henry is soooooo adorable, I wonder if he will be as smart as his daddy"?, Dave laughed and said, "nobody is as smart as his daddy". The happy team stepped onto the elevator and as the doors closed Derek wrapped his arms lovingly around his wife and kissed the top of her head.

Reid looked down at his beautiful wife and amazing new son and said, "he looks so much like you Jayje", she looked up and said, "I can see some of you in him to Spence". Reid beemed with pride and said, "really"?, she said, "yes really, he definitely has some of you in him, which means that when he gets older he is going to be a heart breaker".

JJ handed Reid his son and said, "you are a great daddy", he said, "I hope so because I would hate to let either of you down", JJ shook her head and said, "you could never let us down Spence, never". He sighed happily as he kissed the top of his sons head, JJ laid back on her pillow and said, "can I ask you something Spence"?, he looked at her and said, "you can ask me anything".

She bit down on her lip and said, "are you still in love with Garcie"?, he said, "I will always love her Jayje, she's my best friend but I am not in love with her anymore, I'm head over hills in love with you". She raised up and gently kissed his lips and said, "I love you Spencer Reid, now and forever you are it for me".

Spencer said, "and you Jeniffer Reid are it for me, you are the best part of my heart and soul, you and our son are my world and that will never ever change no matter what". He then kissed his son on the top of the head and then kissed his wife and said, "I still can't believe that he's here", JJ took a deep breath and said, "he's perfect, 6 weeks early but perfect".

A huge smile graced JJ's lips and she said, "that he is Spence, that he is"


	27. Chapter 27

Vacation Nightmare-Ch 27

The next few days flew by and it was the day of Jamies 1st birthday party, Derek walked out into the back yard and watched as Jack and Melody were running over toward the swings. Dave said, "it's alright Morgan, I'll watch them", Derek said, "thanks Dave, I can help baby girl with the baby", before turning around and heading back inside the house.

Fran smiled as she put the candle in the center of Jamies cake, Derek said, "that looks amazing momma", she said, "thanks baby boy, do you think that Jamie will like it"?, he said, "ohhhhhhhh yeah he's going to love it". Sarah walked over with a smaller cake and said, "is it time for me to take this cake outside now momma"?, Fran glanced down at her watch and said, "yes please sweetie, just as soon as the rest of the team gets here we'll start".

Penelope walked into the room carrying Jamie and Derek said, "hellooooooo birthday boy", Jamie cackled and squealed, "daddaaaaaaaa", he smiled happily and said,  
"I will never get tired of hearing that". Fran said, "is JJ going to be able to be here for the party"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, 'she said that she wouldn't miss it".

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, Derek carried Jamie across the room and opened the door, he smiled and said, "come on in guys", Reid walked inside carrying Henry with JJ right behind him. Derek kissed JJ on the cheek and said, "how are you feeling today Jayje"?, she said, "still a little sore but doing great, where's Garcie"?, Derek said, "she just ran upstairs for something".

JJ kissed Reid on the lips and said, "I'm going to go check on Garcie, I'll be out in a few minutes", he nodded his head as he followed Derek and Jamie out into the back yard to join the rest of the family. JJ slowly made her way up the stairs and headed toward Derek and Penelopes room, she stepped inside and opened her mouth to say Garcias name when she heard her in the bathroom.

She quickly headed across the room and when she pushed the door open she said, "Garcie are you alright, do I need to get Derek"?, she shook her head no as she wiped her face with the cool damp cloth. She stood up and walked over to the sink and turned the water on and stuck her hand under the flow and put the water into her mouth and swished it around before spitting it into the sink.

JJ said, "are you sure that you're alright"?, she said, "a little nauseated but okay buttercup, how are you"?, she said, "I'm great, sore but great and Henry is amazing". Penelope said, "you are a great momma that's for sure", JJ said, "thanks Garcie, sooooooo are you ready for the party today"?, she smiled and said,  
"yes and I'm not the only one, Derek is more excited about the party then anybody else".

JJ laughed and said, "I think it's where he didn't get to be with you two when Mel turned 1 and he's not wanting to miss anything this time", she nodded her head and said, "yeah that's what I was thinking". Penelope said, "so how is Henry doing for you at night, is he sleeping pretty good"?, she said, "he has been getting up ever 4 to 5 hours for bottle".

Penelope said, "ahhhhhhhhh yes I so remember those nights", JJ said, "Spence is a Godsend, he gets up with Henry at night", she smiled and said, "he did that with Melody to, he wouldn't let me get up, he would say that I needed my rest". JJ laughed and said, "that's what he says to me to and he is so great with Henry I love to watch them together".

JJ looked over at Penelope and said, "are you sure that you're alright, you look really pale"?, she walked over to the counter and picked up something and stood there quietly looking down. JJ walked over and said, "Garcie what's wrong"?, she got no response so she waved her hand in front of Penelopes face and said, Garcie, earth to Garcieeeee".

Penelope looked up and said, "I'm sorry Jayje, what did you say"?, she said, "are you alright"?, she smiled at JJ and said, "I'm more than okay Jayje", she looked puzzledly at her friend and said, "I don't understand". Derek walked into the bedroom and opened his mouth to say something and he heard Penelope and JJ talking in the other room.

He stepped to the doorway just as Penelope said the words, "I'M PREGNANT"


	28. Chapter 28

Vacation Nightmare-Ch 28

Derek stood there smiling and JJ said, "Morgan, how long have you been there"?, he walked over and wrapped his arms around his wife and said, "long enough to hear that we are going to have a baby". JJ winked at Penelope and said, "welllll I'm going to the backyard, I will see you guys in a few minutes", Penelope nodded her head yes and said, "thanks Jayje".

JJ smiled as she headed out of the room, Derek then slid his hand down to her stomach and said, "are we really having another baby"?, she bit down on her lip as she handed him the home pregnancy test and said, "it looks like it handsome". He kissed her lips passionately and said, "I have never been happier than I am right now".

She rested her forehead against his and said, "I take it you're happy about the baby"?, he gave her his Derek Morgan smile and said, "I can hardly wait to have a house filled with children with you". He looked lovingly into her eyes and said, "I can tell you what we are going to have", Penelope said, "oh you can can you"?, he said, "yep, this little angel right here is another baby girl".

Penelope put her hand on top of Dereks and said, "and what if it's another baby boy"?, he sighed happily and said, "I'll love him just as much but I'm telling you goddess this is going to be a little girl". She laughed and said, "I guess we will have to wait and see", he said, "I guess we will baby girl", she took a deep breath and said, "first thing Monday morning I'll call and get an appointment with my OB and see exactly how far along I am".

Derek said, "you are about 3 months along", she said, "and how do you know that"?, he said, "just trust me sweetness, just trust me", she said, "with everything I have handsome". He looked down at his watch and said, "we better get down to Jamie before momma sends up a search party", he leaned in and kissed her lips once more and said, "I can't believe that we are going to have another baby, I am so excited".

Penelope looked down at their hands as Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "me to handsome, me to", as they headed out of the room Derek couldn't wait to tell their family that their was about to be another addition to their clan. Penelope stopped him before they stepped out into the back yard and said, "how about we don't say anything until after the party"?, he said, "I can wait baby girl, it will be hard but I'll wait".

When the happy couple stepped out into the yard Jamie ran across the yard squealing, "mommaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mommaaaaaa", Derek picked him up and said, "are you ready for some cake"?, he clapped his hands and said, "yayyyyyyyyyy" as they headed over toward the table. JJ walked over and said, "soooooo"?, Penelope said,  
"we are going to tell everybody after the party is over".

JJ said, "don't worry Garcie, your secret is safe with me", she winked at her friend as they headed back over to the table, Penelope couldn't help but smile as she watched how good Reid was with Henry, she always knew that he would be a good daddy. JJ walked over and kissed her husband on the lips and laughed as Reid whispered something into her ear.

Jamies party continued on for several hours as the team laughed, ate and watched Jamie and his parents ripping presents open, Penelope was exhausted as she sat down on the swing beside Derek and they watched Melody and Jack playing. Henry and Jamie were down for naps and Penelope said, "Derek and I have some news for everybody".

Their family gathered around and got comfortable as they waited for the news, JJ kept smiling because she already knew what the news was, Fran said, "please don't keep us in suspense". Penelope and Derek intertwined fingers and Penelope said, "I just found out earlier today thatttttttttt", everybodys eyes lit up and they started congratulating the happy couple when Penelope said, "we're pregnant".

Fran kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "awwww honey congratulations, that's great news", Derek said, "first thing monday morning we are going to the OB and see how far along baby girl is". Hotch said, "don't forget that Savannah and Terrys trial starts at 10:00 on Monday", Derek said, "how do you think that is going to go down"?, Hotch said, "from what I'm hearing they waved a trial by jury".

Penelope said, "what does that mean"?, he said, "that means that the judge will hear testimony and the he or she will be the one to give them their punishment instead of a jury". Derek wrapped his free arm around his wife and said, "the sooner they are put away the better as far as I'm concerned, "Dave raised his glass and said, "I'll drink to that", causing everybody to laugh as they clinked their glasses together.


	29. Chapter 29

Vacation Nightmare-Ch 29

Early Monday morning Derek smiled from the door as he watched his wife stretch, she opened her eyes and said, "you need to get back in this bed and show your wife a good morning handsome". He laughed and said, "no can do goddess, we have a doctors appointment in about half an hour and then court", she threw the covers back and said, "alright, alright, I'll be ready in a few minutes".

He blew her a kiss and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan", he said, "don't worry about the kids momma and the girls are going to watch them". She smiled as she stepped into the bathroom, Derek sighed happily as he turned and headed back down the stairs toward the kitchen to join the rest of his family.

A few minutes later Penelope walked into the kitchen and kissed her daughter on the top of the head and said, "good morning baby girl", she looked up and said,  
"mornin momma". She then walked over to her son in his high chair and said, "how is mommas little man", he picked up a bite of egg and said, "bite bite", she said, "no thank you baby, you can eat your eggie".

Derek looked down at his watch and said, "momma and the girls should be here soon", he took a sip of coffee and put his cup on the table before there was a knock at the door. He tapped Melody on the end of the nose and said, "I bet that's grandma Fran now", she jumped down out of her seat and ran toward the door squealing, "nanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa".

Derek ran after the little girl and opened the door and said, "come in momma, come in", Fran picked up the little girl and said, "did you miss nana"?, she took a deep breath and nodded her head and kissed Fran on the cheek. Fran said, "nana missed you to", Penelope said, "thank you guys for watching the kids for us today".

Desiree said, "not a problem, we love spending time with the munchkins", Sarah said, "we promised Melody that we would take her to the park so she could feed the ducks". Penelope said, "ohhhhhh that sounds like fun", she kissed her son on the top of the head and said, "momma loves you", before walking over and then kissing Melody on the cheek.

Derek said, "be good today princess", she said, "I will daddy, I pomise", he winked at her and said, "daddy loves you", she said, "I love you to daddy", Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "we will see you guys later". Melody and Jamie waved as their parents headed out the door and down toward their car.

About 45 minutes later Derek and Penelope were patiently waiting for them to call her name, they couldn't wait to see how far along she was, they coudln't wait till they could hold their newest addition to the family in their arms. Penelope looked up when the nurse said, "Penelope Morgan", they stood up and followed the nurse down the hall into a room.

Penelope sighed as she sat down on the table, it didn't take long before the doctor joined them, she walked into the room and said, "how are you doing today Penelope"?, she said, "good, I'm good, how are you"?, she laughed and said, "we're good". She opened Penelopes chart and said, "I see that you took a home pregnancy test and it was positive"?, she nodded her head yes.

The doctor said, "alright Penelope, when was your last period"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "around 3 months ago", the doctor grinned and said,  
"I understand that you two have been through a lot lately, how are you doing now"?, Penelope looked at Derek and then the doctor and said, "much better now that we are all safe and sound".

Derek said, "we came close to losing everything but here we are even stronger than ever", she grinned and said, "that's great", she looked up at Penelope and said, "okay I need a urine specimen and a little blood and then I will be able to tell you if you are about to have add a new addition to your amazing little family".

Derek kissed Penelope gently on the lips before she stood up and followed the doctor out of the room


	30. Chapter 30

Vacation Nightmare-Ch 30

After Penelope gave the urine and blood samples she walked back into the room and was immediately pulled into the loving arms of her husband where she stayed until the doctor walked into the room with her chart in her hand a few minutes later. Derek intertwined his fingers with Penelope as the doctor sat down across from them.

Penelope took a deep breath as the doctor said, "I have your results", the doctor said, "according to your samples you are indeed pregnant around 11 to 12 weeks along". Derek kissed Penelopes temple and said, "see goddess, I told you", she laughed and said, "that you did handsome, that you did", the doctor then handed her a prescrpition for her prenatal vitamins and set up her appoitment for her next visit.

As they walked toward their car Derek sighed happily and said, "I can't wait to hold our baby girl in my arms", Penelope said, "waitttttttttt a minute there handsome, we don't know if this baby is going to be a girl or not". He grinned at her and said, "baby girl I have already told you that this little miracle that is growing inside you is going to be a little girl and I was righttttttt".

Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "yes you were right about me being 3 months along but that doesn't mean that this little one here is going to be another little girl". He blew out a breath and said, "just wait and see goddess, just wait and see", he opened her car door and before she sat down she kissed his lips gently and said, "I love you".

He winked at her and said, "I love you to", after she got into the car and buckled her seatbelt she glanced over at the drivers side of the car and watched as her husband and said, "lets just hope that the good news continues with this trial today". He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "don't worry baby it will, it will".

Savannah and her sister Terry were led into the court room and over to their seats in handcuffs, they sat down and Savannah was all smiles as she looked around the room. Terry leaned in and said, "what the hell are you smiling about, we are about to go to jail for the rest of our natural lives", Savannah looked at her and said, "I'll just plead insanity like last time and I will be freeeeeee little sister, freeeeeeee".

Terry shook her head and opened her mouth to say something when the doors swung open at the back of the courtroom, Savannah grinned happily as she watched the love of her life walking into the room. The smile soon fell when she saw Penelope and the rest of the team walk into the room with him, she looked at her sister and said, "what are they doing here, they shouldn't be here"?, Terry said, "you need to wake up and realize that HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU AND HE DOESN'T WANT YOUUUU SAVANNAH".

She looked at her sister and said, "shut up Terry, you don't know everything ya know"?, Terry said, "I should have known better than to listen to anything you said, once a schemer always a schemer". Their attorney said, "you two need to shut up and act right it's time for the judge to come in and start this part of the trial".

Savannah looked at her and said, "so what's going to happen"?, she said, "well the judge will ask you both questions and since you both refused a trial by jury it will be up to the judge to decide your punishment". Terry leaned in nad said, "I tried to tell her but she wouldn't listen to me, noooooooo I'm the stupid one".

Savannah said, "grow up Terry", Terry said, "why don't you, it's all your fault that we are in this mess to start with, you and your sick twisted obsession for a man that doesn't want you now or ever". Their argument was ended when the baitliff stood up and said, "all rise, court is now in session with the honorable Callie York presiding".

They all watched as the judge walked in and sat down behind the bench and said, "you may be seated", everybody sat down and listened as the judge looked at the Davis sisters and said, "alright ladies are you two ready to start this process"?, the sisters nodded their heads and said, "yes" in unison, she then said,  
"alright Savannah I want you to tell me your version of everything that has happened and after I hear from you I will hear from your sister and then I will hear the testimony of Mr and Mrs Derek Morgan and after I have heard all the evidence I will adjourn while I make my decision".

Savannah opened her mouth as she started telling the judge her side of the very sick story


	31. Chapter 31

Vacation Nightmare-Ch 31

Callie listened as she heard lie after lie coming from Savannahs lips, after she was finished she listened to Terrys side of the story, her story was more believable and it was obvious why Terry was easily manipulated. After Terry was finished she looked at the back of the courtroom and said, "Mr. Morgan will you please take the stand"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "yes mam" as he walked up toward the witness stand.

After being sworn in Derek told of everything that happened, from his children being kidnapped to him being shot and posioned, he then continued to tell how Penelope was forced to sign papers giving up custody of their children in order for him to get the antidote to the poison. The judge couldn't believe what she was hearing, how could one person be so cruel and diluted to believe that what she was doing was going to work.

When Derek was finished with his testimony he was thanked and excused, after he returned to his seat she looked up and said, "Mrs. Morgan can you please take the stand"?, she said, "yes mam" as she approached the witness stand. After being sworn in Penelope told of everything from the first time she had to deal with Savannah.

The judge listened as Penelope told of her fears that her husband was going to die and that she would do anything that she had to do to save him and their two children. As Penelope finished her testimony she wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks, the judge thanked her for her testimony and excused her from the bench.

After Penelope returned to her seat the judge looked at the Davis sisters and said, "court is adjourned until 1:00 so that I can look over the testimony and then I will be back to render my verdict". The baitliff said, "all rise" and they watched as the judge stepped down and disappeared behind the doors, after the doors closed everybody headed out into the hall.

They walked outside and Derek said, "not long now and then they will finally be out of our hair once and for all", Penelope kissed his lips gently and said, "and I can hardly wait". He slid his hand down to her stomach and said, "hello in there little one, daddy loves you", she put her hand on top of his and said,  
"mommy does to".

JJ walked over to Penelope and said, "how about we go get something to eat"?, Penelope said, "howwwwww about some chocolate ice cream and a hugeeeeee pickle on the side"?, Derek said, "ewwww baby". Penelope said, "it isn't me that's wanting it handsome, it's this little one righttttttt here", he winked at her and said, "it that's what my baby wants then that's what my baby gets".

Reid said, "how about we go to that diner across the street, they have awesome hamburgers"?, Emily said, "ohhhhhh yeah, one with pickles, tomatoes and definitley smothered with mayoooooo". Dave laughed and shook his head and said, "Em are you pregnant to"?, Hotch looked at her and said, "Em"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I found out while we were gone on the last case and", he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up off the ground and said, "oh my god that is great news".

Penelope clapped her hands and said, "yahhhhhhhhh Em", Derek put his hand on Hotchs shoulder and said, "congrats man, that's great", Dave said, "it must be something in the water" as he winked at Penelope and Emily. JJ said, "I can't wait to spoil my little nephews and or neices", Penelope said, "oohhhhh me either Jayje, me either".

As they walked into the diner they headed over to the huge booth in the corner and sat down, the waitress walked over and handed them the menus and said, "just let me know when you are ready to order". Penelope bit down on her lip and said, "I usually don't eat meat but this bacon cheeseburger sounds great", Emily nodded her head and said, "I hear ya PG".

A few minutes later after their food was ordered Penelope sighed happily as she felt her husbands arm wrap around her lovingly


	32. Chapter 32

Vacation Nightmare-Ch 32

The family sat there laughing and talking as they ate their lunch, the girls were talking about baby showers and nurserys while the men were talking about babyproofing their homes. Hotch looked down at his watch and said, "we need to be heading back to the courthouse it's almost time for court to start", Dave walked over and paid the bill and when Derek opened his mouth Dave said, "heyyyyyyy don't deprive me getting to feed my daughters".

Derek held up his hand and said, "never man, never", the girls all kissed Rossi on the cheek and said, "thank you" before they all walked out of the diner hand in hand with their husbands. The rest of the team headed inside while Derek and Penelope stood talking, Derek said, "baby what's wrong"?, she said, "what if they get away with this Derek, what if they don't have to pay for what they did to us".

He cupped her face in his hands and said, "baby they are both going to pay and pay dearly for what they did to us and our babies and that's a promise", she smiled as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a soft and gentle kiss. When they pulled apart he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you baby girl".

She winked at him and said, "I love you to sug, I love you to" before he intertwined their fingers and they walked inside the courthouse to join the rest of their family. When they stepped into the courtroom they watched as Savannah and Terry were led in and sat down beside their lawyer at the table, the baitliff stood up and said, "all rise".

Everybody then watched the judge walked in and sat down in her chair, she took a deep breath and said, "please be seated", she looked around the room at the two women that had done so much damage in such a short amount of time. She then looked to the back of the courtroom where the victims and their family all sat waiting to see what the verdict was going to be.

Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand as the judge said, "first off I want to express to the victims how sorry I am for everything they have been through, how much they have alllll been through". She then looked at Savannah and Terry and said, "I have been on the bench almost 20 years and what I have heard and read about this case makes me sick".

The smile that was previously on Savannahs face fell and her heart started racing as the judge said, "I know that in your previous offenses Savannah you were allowed to be put into a mental facility to handle your condition". Savannah nodded her head and said, "yes mam", she leaned forward and said, "welllllll let me tell you Savannah, you won't be getting the same treatment".

Savannah said, "but mam, I'm not well", the judge said, "ohhhhhhh I am very aware of that fact, very aware", Terry looked at her sister and inwardly smiled as she said to herself, "told ya so, told ya so". The judge said, "after everything you have put the Morgan family through I can assure you that you nor your sister will ever see the outside world, welllllll other than looking at it from the prison yard".

Derek smiled and brought Penelopes hand up to his lips and kissed it as the judge said, "Terry you as an attorney knows exactly how much time you and your sister are both looking at don't you"?, she nodded her head yes and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheek". The judge took a deep breath and said, "Terry I will start with you".

Terry stood up and dropped her hands to her side and listened as the judge said, "Terry I hereby sentence you to 20 years for aiding your sister in her escape from her other facility and that's just for starters". Terry listened as she recieved 10 years for threatening a witness and 25 years for kidnapping Melody and 25 years for Jamie.

The judge looked at Terry and said, "and you will serve every year of that Ms. Davis, all 70 years and by that time you will be an old old woman and I'm sure that I don't have to tell you that your practing law will never happen again", she nodded her head and said, "yes mam' as her legs gave out and she collapsed in the chair beside her sister.

The judge smiled and said, "alright Savannah I am now ready to tell you your future or lack there of", Savannah stood up and took a deep breath as she readied to hear her judgement.


	33. Chapter 33

Vacation Nightmare-Ch 33

Savannah stood there and listened as the judge said, "you will serve 15 years for drugging a federal agent, because here in the real world that is what we call assault". The judge then said, "and you will also recieve 15 years for shooting agent Derek Morgan and 25 years for the kidnapping of Melody Morgan and also another 25 years for kidnapping Jamie Morgan".

Savannah said, "but my time is more than what you gave my sister", the judge said, "very good Savannah and you will serve every year of your time, you will live the rest of your natural life in prison". She said, "but that's not fair Derek was mine first, we are perfect together and then she had to come along and ruin it all".

The judge banged her gavel and said, "that's enough, baitliff please have the Davis sisters escorted out of my sight", Terry stood up and held out her hands as the officer cuffed her. Savannah on the other hand struggled and trying to punch the officers as they practically pulled her kicking and screaming toward the door.

After the door closed the judge looked out over the courtroom and said, "once again I am so sorry for everything you two agents and your family have been through over the past year". She smlied and banged her gavel and said, "court adjourned", the baitliff said, "all rise" and everybody stood up and watched as the judge stepped off the platform and walked into the her chambers before the door closed behind her.

Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "it's over baby girl, it's finally over", she smiled happily and said, "from here on out they are out of our lives". Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "how about we all head back to our place and celebrate". Dave laughed and said, "I'll drink to that" causing the team to laugh as they headed out of the courtroom.

When they happy clan made it back to Casa Morgan they were met by their very excited daughter who said, "sapwiseeeeeeeeee sapwiseeeeeee" as she wrapped her little arms around Dereks legs. Sarah put Jamie down and they watched as Jamie wobbily walked into his mommas arms, she then picked up the squealing child and kissed his little cheek and said, "how is mommas little boy" causing him to squeal "mommaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" as he threw his arms around her neck.

JJ smiled when Desiree walked into the room carrying Henry in her arms, she handed the little boy to his momma and said, "he is an angel", JJ said, "thank you so much for watching him for me because I really wanted to be there for Garcie". Desiree said, "anytime, he is such a sweet baby", as she kissed the little boy on the top of the head she said, "he just had a bottle about half an hour ago and he has a fresh diaper on so he is alllllll ready for some snuggling time with mommy and daddy".

JJ said, "good because mommy has missed her little boy sooooooo much", Reid grinned and said, "soooooooooo has daddy", he looked down at Henry and said, "mommy and daddy have missed you sooooo much today little man". Fran walked into the room and over to her son and daughter in law and said, "I am glad that this is finally over with now we can focus on the newest addition to our family".

Derek said, "you mean members", she said, "members"?, Penelope said, "Em's pregnant to", Fran turned and hugged her and said, "ohhhhhh that's great news, I am so happy for the two of you". Emily grinned and said, "thanks Fran, we've been trying for a few months and with our busy schedule a couple of missed periods is definitely normal but the nausea gave me hope and I found out that we are due in about 6 months".

Penelope looked at Emily and said, "me to Em", Reid smiled as he looked down at his beautiful wife, he couldn't wait to have a house filled with children, he couldn't wait to give Henry brothers and sisters. As he looked around the room at the wonderful family he had he couldn't wait to see what other amazing things life would bring them.


	34. Chapter 34

Vacation Nightmare-Ch 34

Epilogue- 6 Months Later

Dave grinned and said, "I wonder how much longer before we hear how Penelope and Emily are doing"?, Reid said, "well it shouldn't be long now, they've both been in labor for quite a while". Fran smiled as she patted him on the knee and said, "who would have thought that they would both go into labor on the same day, I didn't see this coming".

JJ looked up at Fran and said, "I can't wait to see if we have neices or nephews or one of each", Fran said, "me either JJ, me either", Dave sat down beside his wife and said, "what do you think Emily is having Bella"?, Fran said, "fromt he way she was carrying I think she's having a little boy", Reid nodded his head and said, "I agree with you".

Jack looked up at Hotch and said, "I can't wait to be a big brother", Dave put his hand on the little boys shoulder and said, "I think you are going to be a great big brother kiddo". Jack smiled and said, "really"?, Dave said, "really little man, really", they then watched as he ran back over to join Melody who was coloring with her aunt Desi.

Hotch kissed his exhausted wifes forehead and said, "you're doing great Em, doing great", she fell back against the bed and said, "you are never touching me again Aaron Steven Hotchner, do you hear me"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "I hear you beautiful, I hear you". She grabbed his hand and said, "I love you so much honeyyyyy".

Hotch laughed and said, "I love you to baby", she then felt another contraction and the doctor said, "alright Emily this is it, one this contraction I need you to give me a bigggggg push". Emily nodded her head as she started pushing, as she collapsed against the pillow she smiled as she heard her childs cry fill the room.

The doctor smiled as she said, "dad would you like to cut the cord"?, he smiled and nodded his head yes, she said, "just cut between the clamps", he took the scissors cut between the clamps. The doctor then laid the baby on Emilys stomach and said, "here you go momma I want you and your husband to meet the newest edition to your family, your son".

Penelope looked up at Derek as she collapsed against her pillow, the contractions were now coming less than a minute apart, she was exhausted but couldn't wait to hold her daughter in her arms. Derek kissed her lips and then wiped her forehead and said, "it won't be long now goddess", she looked tiredly up at him and said, "I can't wait to hold her in my arms".

Derek said, "me either sweetness, me either", she took a deep breath and said, "I wonder if Emily has had her baby yet"?, Derek opened his mouth to speak and that is when the final contraction hit. She raised up as the doctor said, "alright Penelope I need you to pushhhhhhhhhh" and when she heard her daughter cry she fell back against her pillows completely exhausted.

The doctor looked at Derek and said, "would you like to cut the cord"?, he said, "yes please", Penelope grinned as she watched her husband cut the cord and step back. When the cord was cut she handed Penelope the baby and said, "here you go momma, he is your little angel", Penelope kissed her daughter on the top of the head and said, "mommy and daddy love you sooooo much princess".

A few hours later Derek helped Penelope into a wheelchair and with their daughter in her arms they headed over to check on the newest addition to their growing family. Emily smiled when she saw Penelope being wheeled into the room, she said, "PG, how are you feeling"?, she said, "exhausted but amazing, what about you Em"?, she said, "completely worn out but I wouldn't change a thing".

Everybody gathered around and looked at little girl Morgan and little boy Hotchner, Reid said, "alright I have a question"?, everybody looked at him and he said,  
"what are their names"?, Hotch grinned and said, "go ahead Em". Emily kissed th chubby cheek of her son and said, "everybody we want you to meet Nathaniel Steven Hotchner".

Hotch grinned and said, "Nathaniel after Ems dad and Steven after mine", Fran said, "a strong name for a strong little man", Hotch smiled proudly and said, "thanks Fran". Penelope then looked up at Derek and said, "why don't you tell them hotstuff", he winked at her and said, "guys, baby girl and I want you to meet our daughter Sophia Francine Morgan".

Fran covered her mouth and said, "I'm honored", Jamie and Melody walked over and Melody said, "she's widdle", Jamie kissed her gently on the cheek and everybody smiled when he said, "awwwwwww". As Derek looked around the room as his growing family he couldn't help but smile, they had been through so much over the past couple of years and he knew that with Savannah and Terry finally out of their hair they could now focus on the positive aspects of their lives.

Fran Morgan Rossi took a deep breath and sighed happily as she watched her little family, she had never been happier in her life, she had a loving husband,  
amazing children, adorable grandchildren and she couldn't wait to see what else life would bring them and she knew that with her family by her side whatever was coming they would face like they had faced everything else and that was together.


End file.
